Je t'aime mais je te hais
by Electra493
Summary: Drago Lucius Malefoy, presque 17 ans, Serpentard, fils de Lucius Malefoy et de Narcissa Black, que tous le monde croit sans coeur, tombe amoureux d'Hermione Granger, fille de moldus.
1. Chapter 1

_Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling sauf l'histoire que je raconte et je remercie ma béta-rider_.

_Je t'aime mais je te hais._

_**Chapitre I : Fin de vacances.**_

Il avait pensé à elle pendant tout l'été et maintenant qu'il allait la revoir il en avait presque peur. Lui, Drago Lucius Malefoy avait peur de découvrir que la fille dont il était amoureux, aimée quelqu'un d'autre que lui. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione lui compliqué la tâche qu'il devrait accomplir le jour de son 17ème anniversaire, le jour où il recevrait la Marque des Ténèbres. Le jour où il perdrait le reste de son humanité **il en a une au moins ? je plaisante ! je dirais jamais sa !**

Il avait souvent imaginé des scénarios dans lesquelles elle lui répondait qu'elle l'aimée aussi.

« Comment veux-tu qu'elle t'aime après tout le mal que tu lui as fais » se disait-il.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant de retrouver Poudlard pour cette 7ème et dernière année. Drago décida de faire venir Blaise chez lui avant la fin des vacances.

« Explique moi pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être un idiot fini ? demanda le jeune homme blond.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de te trouver idiot ! Voyons tu éprouve un sentiment pour une sorcière qui d'ailleurs et très belle et intelligente, tu pourras faire rager Potter, lui répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux brun foncé presque noir.

- Tu c'est que je t'adore, tout se que j'espère c'est que mon père ne découvre pas que j'aime Hermione, dit Dray.

- De toute façon s'il le découvre tu peux préparer ta tombe et celle d'Hermione.

- Peux-être mais c'est comme il le dit une « sang de bourbe », s'y mon père l'apprend tu c'est se qu'il me ferra.

- Oui mais tu m'as demander de venir pour régler se problème, non ? demanda l'autre Serpentard qui s'impatienté.

- Tu as entièrement raison ,dis-moi ce que je dois faire, répondit notre blond préféré.

- Tout d'abord quand tu lui parle ne l'injurie pas, ensuite sois poli et gentille avec elle, après il ne faut pas précipiter les chose, je pense qu'elle est encore vierge mais bon peut importe s'y elle l'ai ou pas, comporte toi de manière galante avec elle et ne la brusque pas, émit Blaise.

- Je pense que je peux réussir à faire tout çà, déclara Dray.

- Tu ne dois pas penser mais le faire, formula le jeune homme.

- Et ensuite, y a plus rien ? questionna le blond.

- On repasse au passage de ne pas précipiter les choses, sa va être dur pour toi vu ta réputation qui est fondée, mais il ne faut jamais braquer une fille c'est trop mauvais pour la relation, ne la force pas à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veux pas et surtout très important ne l'oblige pas à coucher avec toi, sinon tu perdra sa confiance **(pour sa faut d'abord qu'il l'ai 'sa confiance').**

- Donc je vais récapituler se que j'ai compris, dit le grand blond, je lui parle gentiment, je suis poli, je ne la force pas à sortir avec moi et je ne la force pas à coucher avec moi.

- J'ai oublié le plus important, mais je suis un vrai con, dit Blaise, avec Hermione il faudra que vous en parliez avant de passer à l'actes et si elle ne te dit qu'elle est encore vierge et qu'elle n'est pas prête tu dois être compréhensif et lui dire que tu attendra le temps qu'elle soit prête. »

Et un peu avant d'aller dîner Blaise rappela à Drago ce qu'il avait oublié de lui dire un peu avant.

« Et enfin la chose que tu devras accomplir en premier vu que tu passeras le plus de temps avec elle c'est de lui faire des compliments et de ne pas la faire chier, dit le grand brun.

- Oh Merde ! s'écria soudain Dray.

- Quoi ? demanda le beau brun

- Je ne pourrais jamais allé vers elle, Parkinson vas jamais me lâcher, dit le beau blond

- Mais t'es con ou tu le fait exprès ?

- …

- Face de bouledogue je m'en occupe !s'exclama le brun. **tout mimi tout plein ! désoler je déraille… lol**

- Tu es le seul qui me comprend, qui me résonne quand je déconne et t'es mon seul vrai ami, déclara Dray

- C'est à sa que sa sert les amis tu crois pas ? questionna le brun.

- Ouais t'as raison, émit le beau blond »

Puis ayant terminer leur discussion ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain matin, Drago et Blaise se levèrent de bonne heure et allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, ils se rendirent dans leurs chambres pour s'habiller et descendirent dans le hall d'entré où les attendaient leurs manteaux. Quand ils eurent mis leurs manteaux il sortirent du Manoir Malefoy, et allèrent se balader près de la forêt.

« Elle croira pas que j'ai changé ! dit le beau blond.

- Mais tu vas arrêté oui ? Un jour tu me dis que tu l'aime et le jour suivant tu me dis qu'elle te croira pas ! hurla le beau brun. Elle est de nature intelligente et de toute manière si elle voit que tu mens elle te foutra un poing donc tu dois essayer de toute façon je ne te lâcherais pas avant que tu lui est dit .

- Ok je lui dirais si y a pas le Balafré et la Belette, s'exclama le Serpentard blond.

- Bon faut qu'on rentre pour finir les valises, dit Blaise »

Se qui fut dit fut fais, et peu de temps après il allèrent manger le repas de midi. Puis après le repas ils continuèrent leur grande discussion sur Hermione, le temps passa à une allure folle et ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'il été temps de dîner. Le lendemain matin dès que Drago, Blaise et Lucius furent près ils partirent pour la gare. En arrivant, une foule de gens se précipiter vers le quai, en embrasant leurs enfants et en les serrant dans leur bras. Lucius rappela à Drago que lorsqu'il reviendra pour les vacance de Noël, il sera marqué. Puis Blaise et Drago montèrent dans le train.


	2. Chapter 2

Suite du **chapitre I : Fin de vacances.**

_**Chapitre II : Rentrée marquante.**_

Peu de temps après être rentré dans le train, Drago ressortit pour aller faire une ronde mais il fonça dans quelqu'un.

« Tu peux pas voir ou tu marche espèce de ………………. Mais Dray s'arrêta immédiatement quand il vit que c'était Hermione.

- Désoler Granger, dit-t-il avec une faible voix.

- Tu t'excuse maintenant ? demanda Hermione, tu m'insultes plus ? Bizarre… Qu'est-ce que tu nous mijotes ?

- Je ne mijote rien. Tout le monde change, non ? questionna le beau blond

- Peut-être mais pas toi, répondit la jeune Griffondor.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger tu ne me connais même pas.

- Déjà assez pour ne pas te croire, prononça le jeune fille brune.

- J'ai changé et si tu ne veux pas me croire tant pis pour toi, mais tu pourrais au moins essayer, déclara le grand blond.

- Je vais essayer mais je ne te promet rien, **puis se rappelant un jour se que sa grand-mère lui avait dit**, elle répondit, c'est bon je te crois, j'accepte tes excuses.

- Je pourrai savoir se que tu fais dans les couloirs du train sans Potty et la Belette? questionna Drago.

- Ne les insultes pas, Mais si tu veux tout savoir je faisais une ronde pour m'assure que tout le monde étaient dans le train, et toi que faisais tu ? interrogea Hermione.

- Je fais se que tout préfets en chefs doit faire.

- Quoi ? Tu es l'autre préfet en chef ? réitéra la belle Griffondor.

- Si je te le dis c'est que c'est vrai, répondit Dray.

- Si j'ai pu te supporter pendant 6 ans je te supporterais encore 1 année, dit-elle.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je recommencerais à t'insulter et à t'injurier ? questionna Drago.

- Sa n'est pas du tout se à quoi je pensais, répondit Hermione.

- Et pourrais-je savoir à quoi tu pensais ? questionna à nouveau le grand Serpentard.

- Tu veux savoir à quoi je pensais ? Tu es sur que sa va bien ? dit ironiquement la jeune Griffondor.

- Je me suis promis de ne plus traiter quelqu'un de « Sang de Bourbe » et oui je suis sur que je vais bien, répondit Drago.

- Ben alors je pense que je vais te laisser, je dois rejoindre mon compartiment, déclara-t-elle.

- Ton compartiment ? Tu ne vas pas rejoindre le balafré et la belette ? questionna-t-il.

- J'ai dû oublier de te le dire, dit Hermione, je suis le deuxième préfet en chef. Bon j'y vais.

- Et bien que de surprise, je vais enfin avoir la chance de te voir sans ta jupe trop longue et ta chemise trop grande, révéla Drago.

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers, doubler d'un menteur et d'un manipulateur.

- Tu as une très mauvaise opinion de moi Granger, dit ironiquement Malefoy.

- Je ne te dis que la vérité, et là se n'est pas toute la vérité, assura Hermione.

- Dis-moi donc toute la vérité sur moi, Miss-je-c'est-tout-sur-tout-le-monde-même-sur-ceux-qu'elle-ne-connait-pas, déclara le blond.

- La vérité tu la connais, ton père est un mangemort qui de plus est le plus fidèle partisan de Voldemort, il veux que tu suive sa trace, et de plus tu insultes tout le monde et tu es arrogant, comment veux-tu qu'on veuille apprendre à te connaître ? questionna la jeune femme.

- Tout d'abord je ne veux pas suivre la trace de mon père et deuxièmement si tu veux apprendre à me connaître il suffit de me demander se que tu veux savoir ! répondit le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi es-tu toi ? questionna la Griffondor.

- Je suis moi parce que je ne pas être quelqu'un d'autre, répondit le Serpentard.

- Tu pourrais si tu le voulais c'est juste une question de volonté, dit-elle.

- Il ne suffit pas de volonté pour changer. **Dray**

- C'est vrai il faut aussi l'amour d'une personne et il faut d'abord trouver cette personne, répliqua la Griffondor.

- Le problème est que cette personne je l'ai trouver, répondit le beau blond, mais elle n'a pas les mêmes sentiments à mon égard.

- Les sentiments peuvent prendre du temps à venir mais tu pourras l'attendre si tu l'aime vraiment, assura Hermione, le temps est très précieux.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout çà ? questionna Dray.

- Tous les professeurs veulent qu'il y est une bonne ambiance entres les deux préfets en chef, surtout pour Griffondor et Serpentard, répondit-elle.

- Tu as peux-être raison après tout ! Qui c'est ce que nous réserve l'avenir…

- Bon je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on y aille la réunion va bientôt commencer, dit Hermione

- En avant, honneur aux demoiselles, dit-il sur un ton honnête.

- Galant en plus de çà ! Je ne te connaissais pas cette qualité, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

- Tu en ignores encore d'autre mais peut-être que je commence à changer avec toi, fut ça seule réponse.

- Pourquoi juste avec moi ? questionna-t-elle.

- Pour rien, répondit le Serpentard.

- Si tu le dis.

- Mais je le dis, répliqua Drago. »

Puis ils s'en allèrent en direction du compartiment où la réunion se tenait.

Quand ils entrèrent le professeur Mac Gonagall fut surpris de les voir arriver ensembles et sans se disputer même plutôt en riant.

« Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger vous en avez mis dû temps, déclara le professeur Mac Gonagall.

- Pardonnez nous professeur, dit poliment la jeune Griffondor.

- Asseyez-vous maintenant. Nous allons parler des taches que vous accompliraient en temps que préfets en chefs. »

Ils discutèrent pendant une longue heure puis les préfets et les professeur purent rejoindre leur compartiment. Hermione passa devant le compartiment de ses amis et s'y arrêta pour parler.

« Salut tous le monde, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes de beau ? questionna Hermione.

- Ben comme tu vois mon frère et Harry parlent de leur programme d'entraînement et moi je lis _Sorcière-Hebdo_, certifia Virginia, Ginny pour ceux ou celles qui préfèrent ! et je me renseigne aussi sur les derniers potins.

- T'as un programme très chargé dit-moi, dit Hermione en rigolant.

- Ben faut bien se renseigner, exposa la rousse.

- Bon je vous laisse mais mettez vos robes on arrivent bientôt. »

Dès qu'elle eut fini sa brève visite, Hermione retourna dans son compartiment où elle trouva Drago plongé dans un livre sur les sortilèges de désarmement

« Tiens, Granger, tu es de retour ? demanda le blond en levant les yeux de son livre.

- Sa t'étonnes on dirait ? réitéra la brune.

- Pas du tout, je me demandais juste quand tu avais l'intention de revenir.

- Serais-tu inquiet pour moi ? questionna Hermione.

- Je pense que tu es assez grande pour prendre soin de toi toute seule mais je me languissais de ta compagnie, déclara Dray.

- Tu ne te languissais pas par hasard de ta sensu ? questionna la belle Griffondor.

- Parkinson ? Elle ne me sert à rien, elle ne sort que des conneries et si elle me veut, c'est juste à cause de mon héritage, certifia le Serpentard.

- De combien hériterais-tu si tes parents venaient à mourir ? interrogea la Griffondor.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu le savoir ?

- Je suis tout simplement curieuse, dit Hermione.

- Mieux vaut pour toi que tu ne le sache pas exactement, mais mon héritage s'élèverait à environ 2 à 3 millions de galions, déclara le beau et riche Serpentard.

- C'est une belle petite somme que tu aurais, ne t'étonnes donc pas qu'elle te veuille pour ton argent, assura la jeune femme.

- Malheureusement pour elle mon argent ne sert pas à entretenir les prostituées de son états, garantit le jeune homme. »

Une fois que leur discussion fut fini le train s'arrêta, et les élèves de seconde année jusqu'à la septième montèrent dans les carrosses attelés par les sombrals que seuls ceux ayant vu la mort purent voir.

Une fois dans la grande salle, la répartition des premières années put commencé. Le choipeau nous contait sa chanson habituelle quand les élèves vinrent le mettre sur leurs têtes. Cinq nouveaux élèves furent envoyées à Griffondor, trois à Serpentard, deux à Poufsouffle et encore deux autres à Serdaigle. Le professeur Dumbledor fit son discourt et présenta les quatre préfets et les deux préfets en chefs.

« Cette année je vous prie d'applaudir nos deux préfets en chefs qui ne sont autres que Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy. »

Une ruée d'applaudissement s'éleva à la table des Griffondor comme à celle des Serpentard. Drago et Hermione se jetèrent un clin d'œil discret, se qui les fit sourires. Et quand Hermione fut arrivé à sa table, Ron lui dit :

« Tu nous avez pas dit que s'était l'autre imbécile qui était préfet en chef !

- Il n'est pas un imbécile, gronda Hermione.

- Mais qu'est qui te prend de le défendre, il ta toujours traité comme de la vermine et même plus que de la vermine et toi se que tu trouve à faire c'est de le défendre ? critiqua le rouquin.

- Drago a changé, il est différent de se que tu imagine, mais je croit bien que se soit le seul a pouvoir changé comme il le fait, riposta la brune. »

Au même moment à la table des Serpentard.

« Drago d'amour, pourquoi ne m'avez tu pas dis que s'était la Sang-de-Bourbe qui était préfet en chef, s'exclama Pansy, si elle te pose ne serai-ce qu'un seul problème parle-moi en et je lui règlerais son problème.

- Je ne suis pas ton Drago d'amour, et si tu touche à un seul des cheveux d'Hermione je te jure que tu le regrettera et que même ton père ne pourrais rien faire, déclara sèchement Dray.

- Malefoy laisse moi faire, intervint Blaise.

- Je ne veux pas que cette Sang-de-Bourbe t'approche, soutint le bouledogue

- Pansy, Pansy, tu ne comprend pas ce que Malefoy veut te dire, certifia le beau brun au cheveux presque noir, ce qu'il veut te dire et qu'en faîte lui et Hermione sont devenu assez proches et que si tu tente de lui faire quoi que se soit, même ton père ne pourras pas te sortir de ce pétrin. Compris ?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai mon amour ? demanda-t-elle à Drago.

- Nous allons éclaircir quelques points d'accord Pansy ? questionna-t-il.

- Bien sur mon amour.

- Le premier est que je ne suis pas ton amour, le second que c'est vrai, le troisième que tout **(en général)** se que dit Blaise est vrai, le quatrième que je ne veux plus jamais que tu me trouve un surnom stupide, et pour finir le dernier c'est que je veux que tu me lâches et que tu te mêles de tes affaires et pas des miennes vu que je considère que je suis assez grand pour les gérer toutes seule, est-ce que maintenant c'est compris, dit-il avec fermeté.

- Mais voyons Dray chérie ……… **(Elle nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dray la coupa.)**

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, **bordel de putin de merde** maintenant je voudrais que tu m'écoute très attentivement, je ne veux plus du tout, jamais, que tu te mêle de **mes affaires ni de celles d'Hermione, **hurla-t-il.

- Quand ton père apprendra que tu fréquente cet sale Sang-de-Bourbe, cet chose impur, il te fera enfermé dans les cachots, beugla Pansy. **(En général c'est pas les vaches qui beuglent ?)**

- Et bien si il veux m'enfermé aux cachots il n'a qu'à le faire de toute manière sa ne te concerne pas, brailla le Blond.

- Mademoiselle Parkinson , Monsieur Malefoy veuillez ne pas déranger le dîner, ou bien alors sortait de la Grande Salle pour finir votre engueulade, dit calmement le professeur Dumbledor.

- C'est pas la peine professeur, cet discussion est fini, annonça Drago. »

Puis tous le monde recommença, comme si de rien n'était, à manger se que les elfes de maisons avaient préparés en cuisine.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Suite du chapitre II : Rentrée Marquante**_

_**Chapitre III : Visite de la Salle Commune.**_

Une fois le repas fini, le professeur Mac Gonagall vint à la table des Griffondor, puis suivit d'Hermione elle se dirigea en direction de la table des Serpentard.

« Monsieur Malefoy veuillez me suivre je vous prie, déclara la veille sorcière.

- Où allons nous professeur ? questionna Hermione.

- Le professeur Dumbeldor m'a demandé, comme chaque année, de vous faire visiter la salle commune des préfets en chef, annonça la sorcière.

- Peut-on inviter des amis pendant les heures libres, professeur ? interrogea le blond.

- Vous pouvez mais le professeur Dumbeldor ma certifié que si un des deux préfets invite un amis et que l'autre veut également inviter des amis, cette permission vous sera refusé, affirma le professeur de métamorphoses.

- Sommes-nous encore loin ? demanda la brune.

- Nous somme arrivé, déclara Mac Gonagall.

- Quel est le mot de passe ? interrogea Hermione.

- Vous êtes bien presser Miss Granger.

- La fatigue, dit la préfet en chef.

- Votre mot de passe est : _**sonata arctica. **La porte s'ouvre. _Maintenant je dois vous laissé. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit professeur, dirent en chœur Hermione et Dray.

- Après toi, dit poliment Dray.

- Merci, _en entrant, _regarde comme c'est grand, le décor est absolument ravissant.

- Pour une fois je t'approuve, bon allons visiter les chambres et la salle de bain.

- On partage aussi la salle de bain ? questionna la Griffondor.

- Mais bien sur je ne rentrerais dedans que quand tu me le demanderas, répondit le Serpentard.

- Ni compte même pas, répliqua sèchement la jeune fille .

- Je plaisantais, dit Dray, je vois que dans ton école pour moldus il ne vous on pas appris l'humour .

- C'est de l'humour sa ? demanda Granger.

- Oui, sûrement l'humour sorcier n'est pas le même que l'humour moldu, ironisa Malefoy.

- Bon ta fini pour qu'on puisse allez voir les chambres ? interrogea Hermione.

- On va dire que oui, affirma tristement Dray

- Bon passons. »

Là, ils entrèrent dans la première chambre qui était celle d'Hermione, ils y pénétrèrent et découvrir la beauté de la pièce.

La chambre était immense, à l'extrémité, se trouvait une grande fenêtre mis ouverte, dans le coin du fond se situer une armoire en chêne brun foncé, dont les cotés étaient comme brodés, plus vers le centre de la pièce, un grand lit de bois, à baldaquins rouge et or, imposait sa masse démesuré. Le plafond, lui, était de couleur rougeâtre, voir selon l'endroit et le reflets du soleil, il devenait d'un rose très pale. Après avoir visiter la chambre d'Hermione, ils pénétrèrent dans celle de Drago qui, elle aussi était immense, tous les meubles étaient disposés dans le même sens que dans la chambre qu'ils venaient de voir, sauf que la couleur des baldaquins étaient d'un vert sombre et d'argent, le coloris du plafond lui aussi était très différents, il avait des nuances de gris foncés parsemés de quelques goûtes d'un vert pale et d'un vert plus prononcés. Ensuite tous les deux passèrent dans la salle de bain, juste après qu'ils aient franchi la porte, à leurs droite se trouvaient deux lavabos, ils étaient d'un blanc casé, et, au-dessus des lavabos on remarquaient des miroirs dont un ayant un contour bleuâtre et l'autre un contour plus mauve mais tous deux étaient ni trop grand ni trop petits, dans le coin gauche se trouvait la gigantesque baignoire, qui paraissait être une piscine, où l'on pouvait y pénétrait à deux ou trois. Elle avait un coloris orange clair. Une fois sortit de la salle de bain, Hermione et Drago quittèrent leur salle commune et allèrent faire un tour près de la Grande Salle. Tout en marchand, Hermione engagea la conversation sur les cours de potions et sur les cours d'histoire de la magie. Là, ils se séparèrent et allèrent chacun de son coté. Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Mac Gonagall, tandis que Drago se promena vers les caves, là ou se trouvaient son parrain, Severus Rogue.

« Tu ne cesse de te faire remarquer depuis le repas, dit Severus.

- Tu parle de mon engueulade avec Parkinson ? questionna Malefoy fils.

- Bien sur que oui, de quoi voudrais tu que je te parle d'autre, répondit le professeur de potions

- Le nouveau professeur de DCFM ( Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) doit arriver quand ? interrogea Dray.

- Demain matin avant le petit déjeuner ! s'exclama le professeur au cheveux gras.

- Sais-tu qui est-ce ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais peut-être que si tu allais consulter le professeur Dumbeldor, peut-être que lui te le dira, confia son parrain.

- Peut-être que je vais allais le lui demander, ou bien alors je vais retourner dans ma Salle, révéla Drago.

- Se serais éventuellement une bonne idée de ta part, énonça Rogue. »

Au même moment dans le bureau de Mac Gonagall.

« Professeur je me demandais, quand le nouveau professeur doit-il arriver ? questionna Hermione.

- Vous êtes bien curieuse en ce début d'année, Miss Granger, répondit la vieille femme.

- Mais c'est que j'aime découvrir les chose avant que cet chose arrive, dit la grande bruine.

- Votre nouvelle enseignant doit arriver demain matin avant le petit déjeuner. C'est tout se que vous vouliez savoir ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

- Pas toute a fait…. Quel est son nom ? réitéra Granger.

- Vous devriez mieux retourner dans votre Salle commune avec Monsieur Malefoy qui lui aussi, la sûrement demander au professeur Rogue.

- Bien professeur, bonne nuit, répondit la Griffondor. »

Tout en regagnant sa Salle, elle arriva juste au moment ou Drago dit le mot de passe. Et la dame à la boucle d'oreille leur céda le passage en s'écartant, pour laissé place au début du salon.

« Alors quel son tes résultats avec Rogue ? demanda Hermione.

- Il n'a rien voulu me dire, et toi avec Mac Gonagall ? questionna à son tour Dray.

- Idem que pour toi, répondit la jeune femme. »

Et sur cette fin de discussion tous deux se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et chacun regagna sa chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

_Suite du **chapitre III : Visite de la Salle Commune.**_

_**Chapitre IV : Premier jour après la rentrée.**_

Vers les sept heures, Hermione se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Elle se prépare un bon bain moussant, elle y pénétra en veillant à ne faire pas dépasser l'eau, et y resta un bon quart d'heure. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Hermione utilisa une formule de lissage/séchage pour ses cheveux ébouriffés, se maquilla, s'habilla et sorti de la pièce en fonçant accidentellement dans Drago.

« Excuse-moi, je ne t'ais pas vu arrivé, dit Hermione en levant la tête vers le Serpentard.

- Granger, c'est toi ? Questionna-t-il.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

- Heu … nan pas vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux ? Réitéra Dray.

- Ben j'ai utilisais un sort pour les lisser et pour les sécher, répondit la Griffondor.

- Tu pourrais me laisser passer maintenant s'il-te-plait ?

- Bien sur, dit-elle en s'écartant.

- Tu voudrais bien m'attendre ? Demanda Drago, j'ai pas envie de descendre tout seul.

- Si tu veux mais dépêche-toi alors, répondit Hermione.

- T'inquiète surtout pas pour çà. »

Pendant qu'il prit sa douche, Hermione se laissa distraire et se demanda à quel point Drago devait être musclé grâce au Quidditch. **(Humm. Dray sous la douche sa doit être quelque chose de très beau, _vous l'imaginer ruisselant d'eau et se passant du savon sur tout le corps... Excuser moi je m'égare! Lol __Moi j'imagine très bien lol !)_**

Et dix minutes après, Dray sorti à son tour de la salle de bain, et ils commencèrent à descendre. Ils se mirent à discuter tout en avançant. Une fois arrivées devant la grande Porte, ils se séparèrent, et virent que la place du professeur de DCFM était toujours inoccupée.

Là, le professeur Dumbeldor se leva et pris la parole.

« Chers élèves, vous pouvez constater qu'il reste toujours une place inoccupée, mais ne vous inquiétez-pas, votre nouveau professeur n'est pas absent, il a juste un léger retard, et devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes donc je souhaiterais que vous lui fassiez un accueil digne de se nom, dit le vieux barbue. »

Et après avoir entendu ce que le professeur a dit, tout le monde reprit sa discussion avec son voisin, quand soudain on vit s'asseoir le nouveau professeur, et là tout le monde se leva sur regard du professeur Mac Gonagall.

« Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Monsieur Camus Romulus. » **(Agée d'environ 35 ans, les cheveux brun clair virant sur le blond foncé, les yeux noirs, une bouche qui donnerait envi de l'embrasser, et pour finir un charme irrésistible, et un dos musclé, et pour ne pas oublier c'est un ancien Serpentard)**

Tout le monde applaudit, même le professeur Lupin **(et oui il est là !)**, qui à cet annonce parut surpris. Et après, alors que les professeur souhaitaient la bienvenu à Mr. Romulus, les élèves finirent leur petit déjeuner et se dispersèrent.

La première heure de cours des Septièmes années de Griffondor, était un cours de DCFM en commun avec les Serpentard.

Le professeur Romulus commença par choisir un élève pour faire une démonstration avec quelque sort de ce niveau. Il demanda à Hermione de s'avancer.

« Miss Granger, je pense que vous maîtrisez beaucoup de sorts vous qui lisez énormément, dit-il.

**- Expelliarmus**, cracha la jeune fille.

**- Répulsia 1, **jeta le prof.»

Les deux sorts se touchèrent en même temps et Hermione ainsi que Camus volèrent chacun à une bonne dizaine de mètre de leur endroit de départ. A ce moment, Dray voulut se précipiter sur Hermione pour lui demander si elle allait bien ou bien si elle avait mal quelque part, mais Blaise le retenu par le bras lui disant de lui demander plus tard. Après cet échange de sorts, le professeur Romulus félicita Hermione, rajouta 10 points à Griffondor et l'envoya se rasseoir. Alors qu'il si attendait le moins, Drago fut appelé par le professeur pour continuer l'essai.

« Monsieur Malefoy, j'espère que vous tiendrait plus longtemps que Miss Granger.

**- Explosiarmus 2**, dit-il avec froideur.

**- Epargnia 3**,siffla Camus.

**- Excliptica 4**,souffla Dray. »

Et sur ce sort il disparut, et réapparut derrière M. Romulus, sur lequel il jeta un sort d'immobilité. Et quelques minutes après que le sort fut lancé, le professeur Romulus se désimmobillisa.

« Très bien, même excellent Monsieur Malefoy, félicitation pour votre sort d'explosion ainsi que pour celui d'exclipsement, dit-il avec gentillesse. Vous pouvez vous asseoir mais avant j'aimerais que vous me disiez où vous avez appris ses deux sort de niveau supérieurs au votre.

- Dans les livres. »

Serpentard reçu également 10 points de plus et la cloche sonna, et les élèves se dispersèrent en tout endroit, certain pour aller à la Grande Salle ou d'autre pour aller s'amuser dans le parc. Hermione, elle, alla en direction de la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches, n'ayant pas vu que Drago la suivait, elle continua son chemin. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, elle pénétra dans l'immense pièce quand soudain elle entendit la porte se fermé derrière elle pour voir apparaître le Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as suivi ? Demanda Hermione avec agressivité.

- Tout comme toi j'ai le droit d'aller à la bibliothèque, et non je ne t'ais pas vraiment suivit, déclara Dray.

- Comment çà tu ne m'as pas vraiment suivit ? Questionna la jeune fille.

- Si tu veux le savoir j'allais dans la même direction que toi, exposa-t-il.

- Bon je vais te laisser, je dois faire une recherche, dit la Griffondor.

- Ta recherche ne serait pas porter par hasard sur les sorts que j'ai lancé ? Demanda Drago.

- Bien sur qu'elle l'ai, tu ne peux pas avoir trouver ses sorts dans un livres ou du moins pas dans un livre de l'école, révélé-t-elle.

- Puisque tu veux le savoir, je connais ses sort grâce à un livre de mon père.

- Evidemment, dit-elle. »

Puis après avoir fini cette bref discussion, Hermione et Dray quittèrent la bibliothèque et rejoignirent leur salle commune.

« Granger, je me demandais pourquoi tu ne suit plus le balafré et la belette comme un petit chien ? Questionna Dray.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

- A chaque fois que je vais dans Notre salle commune tu y va aussi ou tu y es déjà, j'aimerai une explication, dit-il avec un grand sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Ben je vais tous simplement dans la même direction que toi, répondit Hermione.

- Tu es sur que cela n'est pas plutôt pour me voir ? Questionna le beau blond.

- Pourquoi devrais-je m'intéresser à toi ? Demanda à son tour la Griffondor.

- Je suis beau gosse, riche, et intelligent ! Dit-il d'un t-on naturel et un peu sournois.

- Tu ne te prends vraiment pas pour de la merde ! Dit Hermione en commençant à s'énerver.

- J'aime quand tu t'énerve, sa te rends plus belle.

- Je dois surement rêver là … demanda Hermione

- Je ne pense pas, mais si tu m'inclus dans ton rêve alors je vais te laisser rêver de mon corps de Dieu grec ! **(Et oui j'ai une imagination débordante lol !)**

- Au secours Seigneur je deviens folle, Malefoy, toi tu te mets a me complimenté ?

- Tu n'apprécis pas peut-être ?

- Si, toutes les femmes apreçient d'être complimenté, mais venant de toi je préfère me méfier.

- Je peux comprendre ça.

- Mais merci quand même pour le compliment, dit d'une voix douce la jeune fille.

- Mais de rien. Pour conclure cette discussion j'aimerais savoir si tu voudrais accompagner le prince des Serpentard au bal d'Halloween quand il aura lieu ? Questionna Dray.

- Je réfléchirais à cette proposition, dit Hermione d'une voix sensuelle. »

La discussion une fois finie, ils se quittèrent tous en se posant des questions à eux-mêmes.

_Point de vue de Hermione :_ Est-ce que Drago dit vrai ? Est-ce que je dois l'accompagner au bal d'Halloween ? Pourquoi me le demande-t-il à moi tandis qu'il a toutes les filles de l'Ecole à ses pieds ? Pourquoi est-il si gentille, attentif à mon égard ? Pourquoi ais-je l'impression qu'il a changé ? Pourquoi répondre à ces questions en cet instant ? Je me le demande ?

_Point de vue de Drago : _Est-ce que j'ai bien agis ? Comment le prend-t-elle ? Ais-je suivis les conseils de Blaize ? Me répondra-t-elle ? Mes sentiments sont-ils vrai ? Bon cette question c'est oui ! Mais aurais-je le courage de lui avouer ? Je ne suis pas un Malefoy pour rien, je ne dois pas avoir peur de le lui avouer … C'est décidé au Bal d'Halloween elle le saura.

Après toutes ces questions que tous deux laissèrent en suspent, Drago alla rejoindre Blaize dans le dortoir des Serpents. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra, se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons, et une fois a l'intérieur, ordonna que tout le monde sorte.

« Tiens donc, ne serais pas Drago que je vois ? Questionna ironiquement Blaize.

- Je vois que je ne te manque pas trop ? Demanda à son tour le blond.

- Me manquer ? Bien sur que si voyons, tu viens pour te confier ? Réitéra le garçon aux cheveux de braise.

- Pour quoi d'autre est-ce que je devrais venir ?

- Ben alor qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'asseoir ?

- Je préfère rester debout, dit Dray

- Bon…

- Alors voilà, avant j'ai complementé Granger comme tu me la dis, et après on a commencé à se chamailler, mais je te rassure c'était une chamaillade amicale et puis avant que je ne quitte NOTRE salle commune, elle ma regardé partir, j'ai fais pareils, et ensuite elle ma lançé un grand sourire, alors s'que jme demandais c'est, c'est une bonne chose ou pas ? Demanda le blond

- Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose ? Ben bien sur que oui, sa prouve que ton compliment la flattée et qu'elle t'en remerci, et je pense, non pas en tant qu'expert, qu'elle souhaite que tu continue ainsi, dit Blaize d'un ton anodin **(comme si cela parraissait normal.)**

- Et toi dit donc, quand le Bal d'Halloween aura lieu qui inviteras-tu ? Questionna le Serpentard aux cheveux couleur or.

- Moi ?

- Oui toi ! Qui inviteras-tu ?

- Je pense que je vais demander à la petite copine de Potter, dit-il.

- Par « la petite copine de Potter » tu sous-entend la dernière Weasley ou Cho Chang ? demanda Malefoy Jr.

- Je sous-entend « comme tu le di « la dernière des Weasley » », annonça le cofiddent.

- Tu vas faire rager son frère ! Quoi que faire rager la Belette sa donnerais envie à tous Serpentard qui se respecte et qui respecte sa famille.

- Si je veux inviter Ginny, tu crois franchement que je vais demander l'avis à son frère ? Demanda Zabinni Fils.

- Nan, mais pourquoi elle ?

- Peut-être pour la même raison que tu choisi d'inviter Hermione …… laissa sous-entendre le beau brun **(bon je c'est il a les cheveux noirs mais bon on me comprend.)**

**- **Tu peux répéter plus fort s'il-te-plait ? J'ai cru entendre que tu disais que tu aimais Ginny Weasley ? Demanda Dray.

- Tu as bien entendu, c'est-ce que j'ai dit ou plutôt sous-entendu, dit Blaize.

- T'aurais pu penser à me le dire plutôt, tu crois pas ? Questionna Drago.

- Ben à vrai dire j'en voyais pas vrément l'utiliter, et en plus au point ou je te conné je me doutais que tu n'allais pas vrément écouter ce que je disais, vu que tu rêve d'Hermione pendant toute la journée, déclara Zabini Jr.

- Bon c'est vrai qu'en ce moment Hermione occupe la plupart de mes pensées, mais si tu me l'avais dit je t'aurais écouter, d'ailleur c'est ce que je fais en cet instant, ironisa le beau Malefoy.

- Oais bon, revenons à toi, dit Blaize, dis-moi la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard elle est quand ?

- Ben ………… samedi prochain je crois, pourquoi ?

- Tu pourrais lui proposer de rester ici avec toi, et lui concocter un petit jeu de piste version sorcière, énonça le serpentard aux cheveux d'ébene.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée mais je suis senser lui demander quand ? questionna Malefoy Jr.

- Ben ce soir quand tu retourneras dans votre salle commune, et si elle ne te répond pas de suite, ce qui sera surement le cas, dit lui que tu lui laisse le temps de réfléchir, exposa Blaize.

- Ok, bon j'vais te laisser à tes grandes réfléctions et retourner dans mon dortoir.

- Ok, surtout rappele toi de ce que je t'ai dit durant nos vacances, déclara l'autre Serpentard. »

Comme il venait de le dire, Dray retourna dans son dortoir, mais en chemin il fonçdans Rogue, qui lui demanda ce qu'il fesait ici, et Drago répondit que Blaize voulait lui parler mais que maintenant il devait retourner s'entrainer.

Quand il arriva devant la nymphe, il prononça le mot de passe, mais cette dernière étant occupée le laissa poiroter devant la porte, quand Drago commença à s'énerver et menaca de lui faire subir les pires horreurs, et elle se décida à le laisser entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il aperçut Ginny et Hermione en pleine discution, quand Hermione se retourna vers lui et lui sourit puis se retourna vers Ginny et lui dit qu'elle allait juste demander quelquechose à Drago.

« J'ai entendu que tu commençais à t'énerver contre la nymphe du tableau, elle a pas voulu te laisser entrer ? Questionna Hermione.

- Nan, mais bon jai éussi à la convaincre, dit Dray.

- T'aurais dû essayer de mappeler, déclara la belle brune.

- Mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger, bon maintenant je vais vous laisser entre filles, si tu me cherche je suis dans ma chambre ou dans la salle de bain, certifia le blond.

- Tu ne nous dérangeais pas du tout, en plus on parlait justement de ceux avec qui on aimerait aller au Bal d'Halloween.

- Et vous avez décidé avec qui vous voulier y allé ? Questionna Drago.

- Pour répondre à ta question, si tu veux toujours y aller avec moi c'est ok, dit Hermione.

- Ok, je devrais t'attendres à quelle heure ?

- Ben on vera. »

Oo°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°oO

**Traduction des sort qui sont en gras avec un petit chiffre derière.**

**1. Répulsia : sort que j'ai inventée donc la signification n'est pas excacte mais qui veut dire : rejette, repousse ...**

**2. Explosiarmus : ... : exploser les armes.**

**3. Epargnia : ... : épargner.**

**4. Excliptica : ... : eclipser, s'éclpiser.**

Oo°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°oO

**Pour ceux ou celles qui n'auraient pas compris se que veut dire : ... , " ben enfaite sa signifit que c'est un sort que j'ai inventée et donc la signification n'est pas excact mais qui veut dire :" **

Oo°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°oO

**Merci de laisser des rewiew, sa serait très gentille !**

**Vous voulez que je continue à poster les chapitre suivants ? **


	5. Chapter 5

_Suite du **Chapitre IV : Premier jour après la rentrée.**_

_**Chapitre V : Jeu de piste version sorcier.**_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione avait beaucoup réfléchi aux événements passés, et décida qu'à la première sortie au village de Pré au lard elle irait faire les boutiques ; quant à Drago lui aussi avait réfléchi, au sujet du _« jeu de piste » _dont lui avait parlé Blaise, et vint à la conclusion que c'était une idée géniale. Tous deux sortirent de leurs chambres, et Drago proposa à Hermione l'idée du jeu de piste pour une des sorties au village (Pré au Lard), et la jeune sorcière accepta.

« Tu voulais aller dans la salle de bain ? Questionna Hermione.

- Ben oui, mais tu peux y allais avant si tu veux, dit Dray.

- Tu commence sérieusement à m'étonner, répondit Mione.

- Nous sommes tous les deux assez âgées pour savoir ce que l'on fait, et si tu veux rentrer tu y vas même si j'y suis, répliqua le Serpentard.

- Ok, sa marche, mais par contre si une fois j'y suis et que tu veux y allait demande-moi avant, rétorqua la Griffondor.

- Tu peux en être sur, assura Malefoy Jr.

- Et moi qui croyais qu'on allait pas s'entendre, je me suis bien trompé, finit par dire la jeune fille.

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Malefoy en plaisantant.

- Bon ben je vais quand même profité de la salle de bain, répondit Mione.

- Ok, vas-y. Mets dépêche toi. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Dray vit sortir Hermione et se précipita vers la salle de bain en adressant un sourire à la jeune sorcière. Pendant ce temps, Hermione descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et y retrouva Harry et Ron. Peu de temps après, Drago fit son apparition et regarda discrètement en direction de la table des Griffondor, où il repéra Hermione rapidement, puis détourna à nouveau son regard. Une fois arrivé devant la table des Serpentard, il s'assit au côté de Blaise, et tous deux commencèrent à discuter. Après le petit déjeuner, les Griffondor et les Serpentard avaient cours de potions en commun. Malefoy s'attardant dans les couloirs arriva en retard au cour de potions ; et à la surprise de tous, Rogue enleva 10 points à Serpentard, et attribua les binômes pour la potion.

« Potter/Zabini; Granger/Malefoy; Weasley/Parkinson; Londubat/Goyle; Finigan/Patil... » et il continua jusqu'à ce que tous le monde soit en binôme.

Ensuite il donna la liste des ingrédients pour la potion, et ordonna qu'un élève par table aille chercher les ingrédients, et ceci fait ils devraient se mettre à la préparation de la potion. Tandis que Blaise et Drago allèrent chercher les ingrédients, Hermione jeta un regard à Harry et Ron, qui le lui rendirent. Une fois revenu a leur table, Dray et Blaise se mirent à parler avec Hermione et Harry.**_(Dray avec Hermione / Blaise avec Harry)# #. _**Dray entama la discussion sur les cours et lui demanda lequel elle préférait, Mione lui répondit que c'était celui de Métamorphose, et lui demanda le sien, le jeune homme lui dit que c'était DCFM **(Défense Contre les Forces du Mal)**. Après 10 bonne minutes de discussion, leur potion était prête et Dray appela Rogue, qui leur rajouta 30 points **_(15 pour Griffondor/ 15 pour Serpentard) (Ou la la Rogue rajoute des point au deux maisons ! Mais c'est qu'il devient généreux et censé le petit Severichounet ! Lol !)_**

La cloche sonna la fin des cours, et Hermione alla rejoindre Ginny dans le parc.

« Alors ce cours de potions ? questionna la rouquine.

- Ben jamais je n'aurais crut pouvoir dire qu'un cours de potion pouvait être bien, répliqua la brune.

- Et pourquoi il était bien ce cours ?

- J'avais Mal..Drago comme binôme, et Rogue nous a rajouté 15 points chacun, étonnant n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Mione.

- Vu sous cet angle, je comprend que tu sois contente surtout en ce qui concerne Malefoy.

- Franchement tu devrais voir comme il est … ben enfaîte il n'y a pas d'adjectif pour le qualifier, dit Mione.

- Si il y en a, c'est un dieu du sexe d'après une grande partie des filles de cette école, il est riche, célibataire, beau gosse… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut de plus pour un mec parfait, quoique il est loin d'être parfait, il a même beaucoup de défauts mais si vous entendez ben c'est déjà bien, affirma la rouquine.

- Mais dis moi, t'es bien informée toi, dit la brune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises, moi contrairement à toi je ne reste pas plongé dans mes bouquins toutes la journée, exposa ironiquement Ginny.

- Je ne reste plus toute la journée à lire, se défendit Mione.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais maintenant tu passes plus de temps dans ta salle commune, émit la jeune fille.

- Je peux savoir ce que sa signifie ? questionna Hermione.

- Mais rien du tout, à part que …

- Que ? demanda la préfete.

- Que Malfoy et toi passez plus de temps ensemble et qu'il commence à t'apprécier, et peux-être qu'il a remarqué que tu était une fille très canon, répondit la rousse.

- Je pense que si c'était le cas, il me le dirait sûrement, répliqua Hermione.

- Peut-être que tu ne lui en laisse pas le temps, rétorqua Ginny.

- Bon tu viens, on rentre, dit Mione pour couper court a la discussion.»

Ginny et Hermione se mirent en marche en direction du château, quand Blaise et Drago les rejoignirent en courant.

« Les filles, vous pouvez nous attendre faudrait qu'on vous parle, cria Blaise de loin. »

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Drago et Blaise étaient aux cotés de Hermione et Ginny, Blaise emmena Ginny sous un arbre et commença par lui demander si elle voudrait l'accompagner au Bal d'Halloween, la jeune fille répondit que oui ; et pendant ce temps, Drago parlait à Hermione au sujet du Bal d'Halloween, et lui posa des questions sur les fêtes des moldus. Hermione lui raconta comment se dérouler la plupart des fêtes chez elle **(côté moldu quoi)**et lui proposa de l'inviter une fois pendant les vacances.

« J'aimerais beaucoup venir dans le monde moldu, mais il faut juste que je m'arrange pour que mon père ne soit pas au courant, dit le blond.

- C'est sur que là, sa va être dur, répondit la brune. »

Blaise et Ginny rejoignirent Dray et Hermione, puis tous les quatre rentrèrent ensemble au château. Dans la cour, Ron aperçu Drago et Blaise rigolant au cotés de Ginny et Hermione, et suivi de Harry, ils se dirigèrent à grands pas dans leur direction et s'arrêtèrent une fois devant eux.

« Malefoy, Zabini laissez les tranquilles, explosa Ron.

- Non Ron c'est toi qui les laissent tranquilles, répondit calmement Hermione.

- Depuis quand tu prend leur défense ? questionna avec énervement le roux.

- Depuis que je ris avec eux, répliqua la brune.

- Parce qu'avec nous tu ne ris pas peut-être ? interrogea Weasley.

- C'est différent. Bon je c'est pas vous, dit-elle _à l'adresse de Ginny, Blaise et Dray tout en commençant à rentrer à l'intérieur du château_, mais moi je rentre y commence à faire frais.

- Hermione attend nous, dirent Ginny, Drago et Blaise.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, Malefoy, dit Ron et Harry en le retenant par le bras.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est vous deux qui n'allez pas l'approcher, jeta le blond.

- Ron, Harry ne soyez pas stupide et lâchez Malefoy, cracha la rousse.

- Tu t'y mets toi aussi à défendre cette sale fouine ? Mets qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes les deux bon sang, lança son frère.

- Rien qui te regarde Ron ! Et Ginny partit vers l'intérieur du château.

Malefoy rattrapa Ginny en courant, et tous deux rejoignirent Blaise, bloqué devant la porte de la salle commune des préfets en chef.

« Sonata Arctica, cracha le blond.

- Miss Granger ne veux pas que vous entriez, dit la nymphe du tableau.

- Je me fou de ce qu'elle veux ou ne veux pas, mais vous allez me laisser entrer, jeta avec fureur Malefoy.

- Très bien, entrez, mais je vous aurez prévenu. » Et elle lui céda le passage.

Tous trois entrèrent et, à leur grande surprise, virent que Hermione pleurait. Drago alla la prendre dans ses bras et, Ginny et Blaise les laissèrent seuls. Dray demanda à Mione ce qui n'allait pas, et n'eut pour réponse qu'un petit rien, cette réponse ne lui suffit pas mais il préféra la laissé choisir le moments ou elle voudrait se confiait et continua donc a la bercée dans ses bras.

Vers 19h15, les élèves allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Dray et Hermione descendirent ensemble, et au moment de passer la Porte et de se quitter pour aller à sa table, Hermione retint Malefoy par le poignet, et lui demanda de ne dire à personne qu'elle avait pleuré, il lui dit qu'à part Blaise et Ginny qui était dans la pièce, personne ne le saurait. Et ils se séparèrent, se jetant de petits regard tout en allant à leur table respective.

Le samedi approché à grand pas, et Hermione était presser de pouvoir se d'étendre pendant le week-end. Elle et Malefoy était devenu assez proche, en tant qu'amis bien sur, et passer encore plus de temps ensemble à se raconter des blagues, ce qui amusait Blaise. Lui et Ginny se retrouvait parfois dans le parc après les cours, ou avant les repas, et discutaient de toute sorte de chose.

_**£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤££¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£**_

_**£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤££¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£**_

Samedi Matin

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle vit qu'une lettre avait était glissé sous la porte, et alla la prendre, dessus il y avait « Ouvre vite », ce qu'elle fit, à l'intérieur des lettres apparurent et inscrivirent « Prépare toi, et vas à la volière. » Hermione qui se doutait que s'était le jeu de piste de Drago, fit ce qui était demandé. Dix minutes plus tard, elle arriva à l'endroit indiqué, et vit un hibou grand duc volé vers elle.

Il avait entres ses griffes une autre lettre et une plume, qu'il déposa dans les mains de Mione. Elle l'ouvrit et comme pour la précédente vit les lettres apparaître, cette fois, elle put lire « Donne 3 qualités et 3 défauts qui me qualifie, soit franche. Voici une plume pour que tu puisse écrire, au dos de ce parchemin, les mots auxquels tu pense ; pendant que tu les écrira, il apparaîtront sur mon parchemin, dès que tu auras fini retrouve moi dans le parc, Malefoy. » Hermione qui ne savait pas exactement ses qualités commença par ses défauts.

Liste des défauts : « **O**rgueilleux, **F**roid, **Serpentard. **»

Liste des qualités : **(oula d'un coup c'est plus dur ! lol) **« **F**ranc, **D**iablement sexy, et **I**ntelligent. »

Après avoir écrit cela, Hermione se demanda si elle avait bien fait, mais se dit que Malefoy était sûrement déjà entrain de les lires, et qu'il devait sûrement rire d'elle. Elle se dirigea en direction de la bibliothèque quand elle vit resurgir le hibou, qui tenait une lettre. Elle lut « Retrouve moi dans le parc, sous le grand chêne. » Quand elle arriva à l'endroit indiqué, elle trouva Malefoy allongé sur le sol entrain de penser **(à elle ! à qui d'autre ! lol ! nan sérieux sa lui arrive de penser ! lol ! Je me fou de la gueule de mon chiri mais je deviens folle, remarque jle suis djà mais faut pas croire que je vais continuer de me foutre de lui, c'est jusque qui faut que jme foute de quelqu'un donc la j'en profite un peu mais jvous promet après ce chapitre jarrete de me foutre de Drago… Jvais m'en prendre à Ron et d'autre Griffondor ou d'autre Serpentard je verrais.) **

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda si elle pensait ce qu'elle avait écrit, et Hermione lui dit que oui, puis ils quittèrent le parc en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la cour. Ils s'assirent sur un banc où était posé une lettre que le hibou de Malefoy avait déposé. Hermione l'ouvrit, et vit qu'il y avait d'inscrit « Malefoy, donne 3 qualités et 3 défauts d'Hermione, soit franc. Ensuite vous iraient dans la cuisine, et un elfe vous apportera un panier, déjà près, avec des provisions pour un pique-nique dans le parc, près du lac. A plus, Blaise. N'oubliez pas de vous amuser tous les deux.»

Drago commença par les qualités d'Hermione, ce qu'il trouva plus facile à dire que les défauts.

Liste des qualités : « **I**ntelligente, **B**elle, **C**ourageuse. »

Liste des défauts : « **I**nfluente,** E**nervante, **Griffondor**. »

Après avoir fait cela, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où comme l'avait marqué Blaise, un elfe vînt à eux en leur donnant un panier qu'il tendit à Drago. Commençant à descendre vers le parc, Hermione vit qu'une lettre avait était glissé dans le panier, elle l'ouvrit et lut « Drago ne te cache rien, et au moment opportun il te dira se que **« tu veux ou souhaite »** le plus entendre, même si au fond de toi tu redoute ce qu'il te dira. » A coter était posé une autre lettre, cet fois destiné à Drago, dedans s'inscrivit « Hermione est sincère avec toi, mais elle souhaiterais que jamais tu ne l'ai traité de Sang de Bourbe, et pense que tu as un bon fond et aimerais apprendre à te connaître, mais elle ne sait pas comment elle doit agir, montre le lui. Laisse la découvrir se qui se cache vraiment en toi. »

Hermione se tourna vers Drago et lui demanda comment ils avaient pu se haïr toutes ses années, il lui répondit que son éducation en était en parti responsable et qu'il regrettait toutes les années durant lesquels il l'insultait. Mais qu'il s'était rendu compte en 4eme année que ses préjugés étaient complètement faux.  
Une fois arrivé près du lac, ils s'assirent et commencèrent à pique-niquer tout en parlant et rigolant. Vers la fin du pique-nique, Hermione s'allongea sur le dos, et regarda le ciel, Dray s'allongea à coté d'elle, et la regarda. Hermione qui sentait le regard de Dray sur elle, tourna la tête et le regarda à son tour, pendant cinq bonnes minutes ils se fixèrent sans cligner des yeux jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme détourne la tête. Hermione se redressa et lui demanda pourquoi il avait détourné le regard, Il lui répondit qu'il n'aimait pas trop être fixer mais qu'il préférait fixer les autres, et qu'il adorait la regardait parce qu'elle avait un beau visage, et que les rayons du soleil sur sa figure la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle n'était déjà. A cette remarque, Mione se sentit rougir et baissa la tête. Dray lui demanda alors qu'elle était son vœux le plus chère, et Hermione lui dit que c'était d'être heureuse, et lui demanda le sien, Drago répondit qu'il aimerait vivre heureux et en paix. Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille pose la question tant redoutée du jeune Serpentard :

« Ton père est un mangemort, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

- Oui.

- Et il veux que tu le deviennes ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu n'en n'a aucune envi si j'ai bien écouté tout ce que tu ma raconté ?

- Non, mais je n'aurais pas le choix, que je le veuille ou non j'aurais la marque.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que tu refuse d'être marqué ?

- Je le lui ai déjà dis, mais il n'écoute pas.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chez le professeur Dumbeldor ? Lui pourrait t'aider.

- Personne ne peut m'aider.

- Tu as tort, Dumbeldor est puissant et trouvera certainement une solution.

- Ne tant fais donc pas pour moi, j'arriverais à m'en sortir, je m'en sort toujours. Bon on devrait rentrer, dit Drago en coupant cour à leur discussion.

- Oui. »

Ils rentrèrent donc au château, déposèrent le panier dans la cuisine, et remontèrent dans leur salle commune. Hermione alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à coter de celui où était couché Pattenrond, et le caressa. Malefoy s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de celui d'Hermione et, recommença à la regarder comme dans le parc. La jeune fille leva les yeux, et ses yeux bruns chocolats croisèrent les yeux bleu glaces de Drago. Puis quand l'heure du dîner approcha, ils quittèrent leur salle commune pour se diriger vers la Grande salle, où une ruée d'élève se précipitait déjà. Hermione se dirigea en direction de la table des Griffondor, sachant que Malefoy l'observait, elle se retourna et croisa encore une fois le regard, qui d'habitude était de glace, mais en ce moment était plein de malice, de surprise, et d'envie ; elle sourit à Drago et il lui rendit son sourire. Puis Hermione détourna le regard quand Harry lui posa une question, à laquelle elle ne répondit pas.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Voilà j'ai enfin fini d'écrire le chapitre 5, et bon je c'est que c'est pas bien de pas avoir répondu à vos rewiews des chapitres précédent alors je vais le faire maintenant. Et merci au rewiews que vous avez laisser.

nynousette : J'espère que tu aimeras comment j'ai continué la relation d'Hermione et de Drago, mais rassure toi, leur relation va encore plus évoluer.

Turquoise2005 : Merci pour le rewiews et voilà enfin la suite tant espéré.

gigi : Merci pour le rewiews et si tu trouve que Blaise est un bon entremetteur dans ce chapitre, tu peux laisser d'autre rewiews.

rihanna-malefoy : Merci, et voila la suite.

Malicia Conroy : Merci.

Sarah Malefoy : si ta kiffer juske là j'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus.

Sarah Malefoy : Voilà la suite ! lol !.

ze1telotte : Je dois avouer qu'être sadique et un peu perverse sa me plait ! lol ! Nan franchement je prend sa comme un compliment vu que c'est ma première fic donc être sadique et perverse sa fait du bien à ma fic ! lol !

Moi martyriser le monde des sorciers ? nan jamais !

Et voilà donc la suite ! kiss.

Darkim the queen of konery : Voili voila le cado de Noël ! Et merci mais la suite sa devrait aller mieux mais si j'ai pas écrit pendant longtemps, c'est parske gt prise par les cours et ke jvoulais écrire kan ma sœur voulais prendre lordi ! lol ! a plus…

Pupuce : Merci d'avoir répondu à mon sondage sa ma bokou aidé ! Et voilà la suite tellement attendu !

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

**Merci de laisser des rewiews, sa serait très gentille ! Si vous en laissez je vous jure que j'y répondrait en postant le chapitre suivant.**

**Vous voulez que je continue encore à poster les chapitre suivants ?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Suite du **Chapitre V : Jeu de piste version sorcier.**_

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Hermione se dirigea en direction de la table des Griffondor, sachant que Malefoy l'observait, elle se retourna et croisa encore une fois le regard, qui d'habitude était de glace, mais en ce moment était plein de malice, de surprise, et d'envie ; elle sourit à Drago et il lui rendit son sourire. Puis Hermione détourna le regard quand Harry lui posa une question, à laquelle elle ne répondit pas.

_**Chapitre VI : A l'approche du Bal d'Halloween.**_

Bien qu'il resta encore deux week-ends avant celui du Bal, Hermione cherchait déjà la robe qu'elle mettrait, quant à Ginny elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus détendu et calme comparée à la préféte en chef. Vu que le Bal approché, les vacances aussi, et les professeurs essayaient de moins surchargés les élèves.

La semaine de cour avant le week-end paressa éternelle aux yeux de certains, aux yeux d'autres elle passa à une vitesse folle. On n'était enfin le samedi et une sorti à Pré-au-lard était organisé. Hermione, Ginny, Blaise et Drago y allèrent ensemble, pendant que de leur côté Harry et Ron étaient avec Seamus, Neville etc… **(Ptite info quand je dis la semaine avant le w-e il reste encore un w-e après celui là !)**

Arrivé devant une boutique de robe, Hermione et Ginny regardèrent Drago et Blaise comme pour leur demander si elles pouvaient y allaient. Une fois à l'intérieur, une vendeuse les accueillit et remarqua Drago et Blaise.

« Mesdemoiselles, voulez-vous quelque chose de spécial ? Questionna la vendeuse.

- Est-ce que vous auriez des robes de Bal, pas trop cher ?

- Hermione, Ginny laissez on paye pour vous, dit Drago d'un ton naturel, choisissez se que vous voulais.

- Mais Drago faut pas, on se les aurez payés.

- Hermione ne discute pas et allez vous choisir une robe, répondit Dray. »

La vendeuse proposa à Hermione une robe parme/rose de chez **Gwendolyne**, en satin, cintré à la taille et avec de très fine bretelle, le buste de la robe est incrusté de paillette ; le fond de robe s'arrêtait d'abord au niveau des genoux, puis descendaient vers le sol à la diagonale, à partir de la où la robe se stoppait (niveau des genoux) il y avait des voiles en froufrous rose qui entourait les jambes, et avec la robe était un châle de même couleur, et une cape noir. La vendeuse lui présenta ensuite des sandales en cuir noir avec une patte en métal, lien à nouer autour de la cheville, avec environ 9 cm de talon.

Hermione décida de prendre la robe et les chaussures.

Ensuite la jeune femme blonde (la vendeuse) proposa à Ginny une robe rouge avec plusieurs roses noirs, en soie, cintré à la taille, sans bretelle, descendant jusqu'au sol, avec une cape noire ; puis lui tendit des chaussures de soirée de chez **Jeannot**, avec une fleur de cristal sur une bride en T, se nouant à la cheville, d'environ 7.5 cm de talon. Drago et Blaise payèrent et la vendeuse mit les robes, les châles, les capes et les chaussures dans deux paquets **(La vendeuse a plié les robes à l'aide d'un sort qui fait que quand Hermione et Ginny sortiront leurs robes elles n'auront pas de plis ! Et bon c'est le même moyen pour les smokings de Drago et Blaise !) (Je c'est, je fais compliquer alors que je pourrais faire simple mais bon c'est juste pour que vous compreniez bien et que vous arriviez à suivre)**

Après l'achat des robes, tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme, puis ils se séparèrent. Et les filles allèrent dans un salon de coiffure, pendant que les garçons partirent en direction d'une boutique de vêtements pour homme. Quand Drago et Blaise sortir de la boutique, ils avaient deux paquets avec les smokings, et allèrent rejoindre Hermione et Ginny chez le coiffeur. Dix minutes plus tard, les filles sortirent, Hermione avec des mèches rose un peu partout sur la tête et Ginny avec des tresses africaine. Drago et Blaise furent surpris par leur coiffure.

« Waou, Hermione c'est … comment dire... flashant, dit Drago.

- C'est joli, vous trouvez pas ? demanda Hermione.

- Spécial, répondit Blaise.

- C'est à la mode le rose chez les moldues nan ? questionna Dray.

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille. Et sinon comment vous trouvez la coiffure de Ginny ?

- Ben franchement moi je trouve que sa te va bien, mais bon ton frère risque de pas être trop d'accord, nan ? interrogea Blaise.

- Son avis au sujet de mes coiffures, sa ne le concerne pas, en plus il n'a pas son mot à dire vu que j'ai payé, répliqua la rousse.

- Bon vous voulez continuer à faire les boutiques où vous préférez qu'on rentre ? demanda le blond.

- Ben je propose qu'on continue encore un peu, et après on rentre, dit Hermione avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ce que femme veut Merlin le veut, répondit en chœur les deux Serpentard. »

Après cette discussion, ils se dirigèrent vers une confiserie où ils rencontrèrent Harry et Ron.

« Ginny, Hermione qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à vos cheveux ? questionna Ron.

- Sa se voit bien que c'est des tresses, répondit la rousse, et Hermione c'est faits faire des mèches, c'est très à la mode chez les moldues.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes la vous deux ? demanda le roux.

- Au cas où tu n'étais pas au courant, avec Blaise on n'avait décidé d'aller à pré-au-Lard avec ta sœur et Hermione, dit Drago.

- Et juste pour que tu sois au courant, elles seront nos cavalières pour le Bal, informa Blaise d'un ton calme.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Vous allez avec eux ? demanda Ron _à Hermione et Ginny_ _en montrant Drago et Blaise d'un air de dédain._

- Oui, eux au moins ils nous l'on demandait, dit Ginny _en regardant méchamment en direction d'Harry._

- Ok, mais je vous préviens, vous avez pas intérêt à les faire souffrir, répliqua Harry _en désignant les deux Serpentard._

- Ou sinon quoi ?

- Sinon ont vous le fera payé, riposta Ron.

- Potter sûrement, mais toi sa m'étonnerais, rétorqua le blond.

- Arrêter tous les quatre, c'est stupide tout ça, dit Hermione. Bon nous on rentre. A plus vous deux,_ à l'adresse de Harry et Ron._

- Ouais a plus, dit Harry_ en essayant de calmer Ron. »_

Un peu plus tard, dans le château, Hermione, Ginny, Drago et Blaise parlaient dans la salle commune, et au bout d'un moment se décidèrent enfin à aller dans la Grande salle pour aller manger. Là, Hermione et Ginny retrouvèrent Harry et Ron qui leur lancèrent un regard noir que les deux filles leurs rendirent. Dumbeldor prit alors la parole :

« Mes chers élèves, je pense que vous êtes tous très impatient qu'il y ait le Bal ; et ces d'ailleurs à ce sujet que j'ai une annonce à faire, cette année j'ai décidé d'installer une coupe où vous pourrez mettre le nom des chansons que vous souhaitez faire passer, et le soir du Bal, le Dj en choisira. Et maintenant bon appétit à tous. » _Et les plats apparurent sur les tables._

Après le dîner, les préfets et les deux préfets-en-chef accompagnèrent les élèves de leur maison dans leur dortoir, puis chacun reparti de son côté sauf un certain blond accompagné d'une belle brune.

Une fois arrivées devant la porte de leur salle commune, ils appelèrent la nymphe qui était allé dans un autre tableau. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle arriva et dit :

« Excuser moi, Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, le mot de passe s'il vous plait.

- Sonata Arctica. » _Et le passage s'ouvrit._

Hermione et Drago entrèrent, et la jeune fille monta chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre, puis ressortir avec. Elle posa la chaîne-hifi par terre, et l'ensorcela pour qu'il puisse marcher.

« C'est quoi çà ? demanda le blondinet.

- Une radio, c'est moldu, répondit la fille.

- Et sa sert à quoi ?

- A écouter de la musique, qui se trouve sur des cd.

- Dans l'école il y a une protection magique pour que les appareils moldus ne fonctionne pas nan ? Questionna-t-il.

- Oui, mais Dumbeldor a fait une exception.

- Comment sa fonctionne alors ?

- Faut appuyer sur un bouton, le cd se mettra en marche et du son sortira des enceintes enfin sa marche comme çà dans le monde moldu, expliqua la Griffondor.

- Ok, répondit Dray, et c'est quoi ce que tu écoute là ? _le cd s'était mis en marche dans la chaîne-hifi._

- Un cd d'un film que j'aime beaucoup, déclara Hermione.

- Se que je vais dire sa n'a aucun rapport avec notre discussion, mais est-ce que tu as des surnoms ? demanda Drago.

- C'est vrai c'est hors sujet, mais oui j'en ai. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je me suis dis que toi et moi on pourrait s'en donner, enfin si t'es d'accord ?

- Ben oui pourquoi pas, tu penses à quelque chose de précis ? questionna la jeune fille.

- Mya, répondit le jeune homme.

- J'aime bien, assura Hermione. Mais pourquoi ce surnom ?

- Parce qu'il te va bien, garantit Drago.

- Merci, désolé mais j'ai pas trop d'idées pour t'en trouver un, dit-elle.

- C'est pas grave j'en ai déjà plein. C'est quoi le titre de cette chanson ? demanda-il _en écoutant la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce._

- '' Come What May '', c'est une chanson du Moulin Rouge, dit la Griffondor.

- Heu là je suis complètement largué je ne connais rien a la culture moldu.

-**''Le Moulin Rouge''** c'est un film que j'aime particulièrement, et aussi un cabaret parisien en passant, répondit Hermione.

- Ok, faudrait que tu me le montre ce film une fois, déclara Drago.

- Pas de problème. »

Après cette discussion qu'ils continuèrent encore 1 heure, ils sortirent de la salle commune et commencèrent à faire leurs rondes. A la fin de leur ronde, ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune et virent que le professeur Dumbledor y était.

« Miss Granger, vous avez réussi à faire fonctionner cet appareil ? _en désignant la chaîne-hifi, _demanda le professeur Dumbeldor.

- Oui, professeur, merci de m'avoir laissé l'emmener, dit Hermione.

- C'est tout naturel pour une élève aussi intelligente que vous, déclara le vieux sorcier.

- Vous vouliez nous demandais quelques chose, professeur ? questionna Drago.

- A euh oui, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez déjà choisi une chanson à mettre dans la coupe, répondit le mage.

- Moi j'en ai déjà trouver une, déclara Dray.

- Très bien, et vous Miss Granger ?

- Non, professeur.

- Miss sachez que si vous n'en trouver pas ce n'est pas grave, je pense que les autres élèves auront des idées, affirma le sorcier.

- Ok, dit Hermione.

- Bon je vais vous laisser, bonne nuit.

- A vous aussi professeur, dirent ensemble Dray et Mya. **(Ben oui faut bien que jlutilise son surnom à Hermione, sinon pourquoi lui avoir donné ? Lol !)**

**-** Bon parlons d'autre chose, dit Malefoy Jr. De toi par exemple ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda Hermione.

- Ben quel est ton film favori ? ou quel est ton animal préféré ? ou quel est l'animal que tu aimerais avoir pour une métamorphose, si tu arriver à te transformer en _Animagus_ ? questionna-t-il.

- Mon film favori c'est **''Moulin Rouge'' **comme tu l'auras compris. Mon animal préféré ben j'en ai deux, le tigre et le cheval, et si j'arrivais à me transformer en _Animagus _j'aimerais bien que se soit en tigre, répondit Mione.

- Et t'aime quoi d'autre sinon ?

- La lecture, la musique, le shopping, les sorties, les gars, déclara la Griffondor.

- T'aimes les gars toi ? dit-il _en rigolant mais_ _il s'arrêta quand elle commença à le tapé sur le bras. _C'est bon je rigole, calme-toi.

- Mais je suis calme, répliqua-t-elle en rigolant.

- Sûrement plus qu'en 3eme année quand tu m'as foutu ton poing, rétorqua Dray.

- Oui c'est sur que la je suis beaucoup plus calme, mais avoue que tu l'avais quand même chercher, riposta Mya.

- Bon d'accord j'avoue que je l'avais peut être un peu chercher, mais tu fais mal quand même, accorda Drago.

- Un peu ? C'était même pas fort, et puis on arrête là, dit Hermione. Maintenant a ton tour de répondre aux questions que tu m'as posé

- Mon film préféré c'est **'' Ong bak ''**, que j'ai vu chez un pote parisien, mon animal favori le serpent. Et pour finir si j'arriver à me transformer en _Animagus_ j'aimerais bien être un aigle ou alors un puma, répondit le beau blond.

- Ok, ton pote parisien il est moldu ?

- Nan, c'est un Sang-Pur mais le film ont la regardé chez sa copine, avec sa cousine, dit Drago.

- Et comment ta trouver ?

- Très bien, déclara Dray

- A d'accord, mais ton père savait que t'était allé dans le monde moldu ? demanda la Griffondor.

- Nan, je lui avais simplement dit que j'allais passer un week-end chez mon pote Sébastian, garanti Malefoy Fils.

- Okay, bon moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Drago, dit la belle brune.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Hermione, souffla le jeune homme. »

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain vers les 7h00, elle alla prendre une douche puis s'habilla, et descendit dans le salon et vit que Drago y était déjà.

« Tu fais pas de grass' mat' toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Toi non plus à ce que je vois, répondit-il gentiment. Bien dormi ?

- Hum, assez et toi ?

- Bien, sa aurait pu être pire, déclara Dray. Tu as déjà pris ta douche ?

- Oui.

- Je vais prendre la mienne, tu restes encore un peu avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle ?

- Ben si tu veux je t'attends, proposa Mione.

- Ok, merci. »

Il la quitta et entra dans la salle de bain, où il se déshabilla, pris son bain, et sortir 20 minutes plus tard. **(Beau comme un Dieu ! J'aurais bien aimé le voir pendant qu'il se déshabiller et aussi juste avant qu'il entre dans son bain! Lol ! Chui sur que vous aussi, chères lectrices ! Voyons qui ne rêverai pas de Drago entrant dans une grande et belle baignoire avec beaucoup de mousse ?) **

En sortant de leur salle commune, ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle, où ils virent Ginny et Blaise, assis à la table de Griffondor.

« Salut vous deux, alors comme sa on squatte la table des lions Blaise ? questionna Hermione.

- Ouais, mais rien que pour voir les deux plus belles des lionnes, dit-il d'une voix encore endormie.

- Et on les connaît ? Demanda Mya.

- Voyons, je suis assis à coter de l'une d'elle, et l'autre et debout à mes côtés et elle se fout de moi donc je crois que vous les connaissez, répliqua le garçon au cheveu de braise.

- Moi, me foutre de toi ? Jamais ! Je ne me permettrais pas ça, dit-elle ironiquement.

- Ouais ben je suis pas sur, _il se leva_ _pour aller la chatouillé._

- Oh nan pas sa ! Nan Blaise arrête ! formula la brune _en train d'exploser de rire._

_- _Je c'est pas si je devrais, déclara Blaise, mais bon je vais faire un effort puisque c'est toi.

- Merci, c'est gentil, bon c'est pas sa mais vous avez pas faim ?

- Si, à ton avis pourquoi on serait descendu si on n'avait pas faim ? demanda Ginny.

- Hum, pour profiter de la Grande Salle tant qu'elle est encore calme ? répliqua Hermione.

- C'est vrai que c'est aussi une idée, mais nous, du moins Blaise et moi on n'avait faim, alors on s'est levé et on c'est rencontré juste devant la Grande Porte, et Blaise a joué au gentleman en me proposant de prendre le petit déj' avec moi, affirma la rouquine.

- Comme c'est gentil de sa part, ironisa Mya.

- Je sais je sais. »

Le reste de la semaine passa assez vite, et le week-end arriva, le samedi matin les élèves n'ayant pas cour, et ils en profitèrent pour faire la grass' mat' et faire les dernières préparations avant d'aller déjeuner.

Hermione, Ginny, Drago et Blaise se retrouvèrent après le petit déjeuner et allèrent faire un tour dans le par cet y restèrent jusqu'à environ l'heure du déjeuner où tous les quatre se séparent pour aller à leur table.

« Explique moi pourquoi j'arrive pas à comprendre la réaction de Ron et d'Harry ? demanda Ginny.

- Ben c'est des mecs, ils ont leur fierté et leur orgueil, si tu étais eux tu ne nous comprendrais pas non plus, dit Mione.

- Mais on fait rien de mal, si ?

- Peut-être qu'à leur place on réagiraient comme eux, et qu'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi on va au Bal avec des Serpentard qui sont censé nous avoir détester depuis toujours, enfin surtout pour moi ils ne doivent pas comprendre, exposa la brune.

- Ok, à la rigueur que Ron soit jaloux sa ne m'étonne pas, je suis sa sœur, et toi t'es son amie, mais Harry il a aucune raison d'être jaloux à part que tu soit son ami, si ? demanda la rousse.

- Harry est peut-être jaloux parce qu'il pense que si Drago m'a invité c'est que pour le faire rager.

- Oui mais bon, au lieu de parler de ça on ferait mieux de manger tu croit pas ?

- Ouais, je c'est pas pour toi, mais j'ai bien aimé me promener dans le parc ce matin, avec les garçons, déclara soudainement Mya.

- Moi aussi, en plus on peut pas dire que Drago et Blaise étaient de compagnie déplaisante, témoigna Ginny. Ta vu quand Drago a sourit, c'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire, toi il ta déjà sourit ?

- Oui parfois le soir quand on n'est dans la salle commune, mais jamais comme ce matin, certifia Mione.

- Sa fait bizarre de le voir sourire, lui qu'on voyait toujours avec son masque de fer, tu trouves pas ?

- Si, je suis d'accord avec toi, et d'ailleurs avant cette année c'était la premiere fois que je le voyais vraiment sourire, pas avec son sourire de Mr-jme-pavane-parce-que-je-suis-Mr-Malefoy-et-que-je-suis-un-sang-pur-supérieure-au-autre mais avec son sourire naturel, répondit Hermione.

- Je comprend, assura Ginny. Mais jamais j'aurais penser qu'il apprécierait un jour notre compagnie.

- Moi aussi sa m'étonne, mais tout le monde change, reprit Mya. Tu prend pour exemple Tu-C'est-Qui, il était fils de moldu et d'une sorcière, et il a renier ses origines et à commencer à les détester, à cause que son père les a abandonnées lui et sa mère.

- Ouais bon tu veux bien ne pas me parler de çà pendant qu'on mange, dit-elle _en avalant une grande portion de steak._

- Oui, de toute façon j'ai fini, déclara Mione, cette après-midi on fait quoi ?

- On verra ça plus trad. »

Quand elles eurent fini, elles allèrent dans faire un tour dans le château puis se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des préfets en chef. Une fois arrivées devant la porte elles virent la nymphe en train de dormir. Et Hermione décida de la réveilla gentiment.

« Cléa réveille toi, j'aimerais bien entré, dit-elle à la nymphe.

- Oh Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, pourquoi me réveilles vous donc ?

- Excuse-nous mais nous voulons entré.

- Très bien, le mot de passe ? demanda la nymphe de sa voix mielleusement endormi.

Sonata Arctica. »

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Ben voilà comme prévu vous aurez ce chapitre pour Janvier, et le suivant normalement pour Février.

Et voilà les réponses aux rewiews !

AlBI : Ben je te remercie pour ta rewiew et si tu l'aime bien alors tant mieux !

caro2412 : Merci et vla la suite !

Prunelle2005 : Ben ta raison, parce que Blaise et Ginny y vont finir ensemble et même chose pour Drago et Hermione.

'tite mione : Merci, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, et bonne année à toi aussi avec beaucoup de retard !

nutella : Merci, voilà la suite, et t'inquiète pour l'instant elle est pas fini ma fic, tant que j'aurais de l'imagination (et j'en ai beaucoup ! lol) je continuerais à écrire.

Et un grand merci à toutes pour vos rewiews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Vous pouvez continuez à en laissez vous savez !

A bientôt pour la suite,

Electra493

Gros Kiss à toutes et à tous !


	7. Chapter 7

_Suite du **Chapitre VI : A l'approche du Bal d'halloween.**_

_**Chapitre VII : Le fameux Bal.**_

Après le déjeuner, Hermione et Ginny firent un tour dans le château, puis se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des préfets en chefs. Une fois arrivées devant la porte elles virent que la nymphe du portrait était endormie. Elle avait de splendides cheveux blonds dorés, et des yeux brun clair parsemé de bleu argenté. Hermione décida de la réveillé en douceur.

« Cléa, réveille-toi s'il te plait, dit-elle gentiment.

- Miss Granger, Miss Weasley pourquoi donc me réveiller ?

- Excuse-nous mais nous voulons rentrer.

- Très bien, le mot de passe ?

- _Sonata Arctica_, dit clairement la préfète.

- Bonne après midi, Miss. »

Une fois rentrées, elles passèrent en coup de vent dans le salon puis se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à rigoler en arrivant devant la porte, voyant que la fée du portrait était entrain de manger une fleur en sucre.

« Bonjour Miss Granger, qui est votre amie ?

- C'est Ginny Weasley, ma meilleure amie.

- Très bien, le mot de passe ? dit-elle de sa voix cristalline.

- _Beauté Parfaite._

- Contez-vous ressortir bientôt ?

- Oui, si sa ne te dérange pas, tu pourrais laisser la porte ouverte, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur Miss Granger. _Une fois entrées dans la chambre._

- Waou comme elle est belle ta chambre, s'exclama Ginny.

- Merci.

- Celle de Drago est pareille ?

- Oui mais avec les couleurs de Serpentard, dit Hermione.

- Ok, bon on va se préparer.

- Ouais ! Pour commencer une petite séance de manucure sa te dis ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit la rouquine. _Hermione se dirigea vers un tiroir de son armoire et en sortit une dizaine de pot de vernis à ongles._

- Alors direction la salle de bain. »

Une fois entré dans la salle de bain, Hermione fit apparaître de chaises et posa les pots de vernis sur le lavabo et au bout d'une heure, toutes les deux avaient fini leur manucure, et décidèrent d'aller se doucher.

Une demie heure plus tard toutes deux furent a nouveau dans la chambre. Hermione prit la parole :

« On met d'abord les robes et après on se maquille et on se coiffe.

- Ok. »

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait, après avoir dit cela, elles enfilèrent leurs robes, puis sortirent de la chambre et allèrent dans la salle de bain. Après avoir déposé les bombes de laques, et les boîtes de maquillages, elle eurent un choc en voyant deux elfes de maison apparaître derrière les tabouret qu'elles avaient laissés en place.

« Si, les Miss voudrez bien prendre place, nous pourrions les aidez, dit l'elfe de maison de droite, de sa voix aigu.

- Depuis quand le professeur Dumbeldor envoie des elfes de maisons aidées les élèves à se préparer ? demanda Hermione à Ginny tout en s'asseyant.

_-_ Je c'est pas, mais maintenant qu'ils sont là on devraient les laissés nous aider, tu crois pas ? réitéra Ginny.

- Ouais pourquoi pas. Dite-moi qui vous à envoyer ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse des deux elfes.

- C'est Monsieur Malefoy, Miss. Hier matin il est descendu à la cuisine et a demanda à ce que deux elfes de maisons viennent ici ce soir pour aider les deux Miss à se préparer, répondit l'elfe.

- Très bien, et comment doit-on vous appeler ?

- Moi, Miss, c'est Killy, et à coter de moi, c'est Gluspy, déclara l'autre elfe.

- D'accord, moi c'est Miss Granger, et a coter c'est Miss Weasley.

- Je sais, Miss.

- Et-ce que Mr. Malefoy vous a ordonné de venir ?

- Non, Miss, il a demandé gentiment à ce qu'on y aille, et Glupsy et moi avons répondu que nous viendrions, et il a dit très bien, merci.

- Il m'étonne de plus en plus, tu le vois dire merci à un elfe de maison, parce qu'il veut bien accepter de nous aider ? demanda la préfète à la rouquine.

- Nan, mais preuve qu'il la fait, déclara-t-elle. Vous pouvez commencez.

- Nous allons commencer par vous maquillez, Miss.

- D'accord, allez-y. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, elles ouvrirent à nouveau les yeux et se regardèrent dans les miroirs. Hermione avait une couleur parme/violet avec des paillettes, tandis que Ginny, elle avait du rose nacrée sur la paupière, et toutes les deux avaient du crayons noirs et du mascara.

« Killy, Glupsy comment avaient vous faits ce maquillage ?  
- Et bien, Miss, nous avons utiliser nos dons. Maintenant nous allons faire votre coiffure.

- D'accord. »

Gluspy qui s'occupait de Ginny la dénatta, et lui attacha les mèches dans tous les sens, ce qui donnait à la chevelure de Ginny un aspect coiffé/décoiffé mais classe. Pendant ce temps, Killy lissa les cheveux d'Hermione, lui attacha en laissant ressortir quelques mèches qui avait pour effets de faire une coiffure branché/chic. Une fois fini, Killy et Gluspy s'éclipsèrent. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent dans le miroir de la salle de bain, et furent étonnés de ceux qu'avaient faits les deux elfes. Elles restèrent encore un peu a se regarder puis sortir et retournèrent dans la chambre. Hermione se dirigea vers une petite commode et en sortit différente boucle d'oreille, les posa sur le lit, et alla mettre sa montre.

« Alors laquelle je dois mettre selon toi ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les boucles d'oreilles.

- Je dirais celle-ci, dit Ginny en montrant une paire de boucle d'oreilles en forme d'éclairs.

_- _Merci, tu veux en essayer pour ce soir ?

- Ben j'ai pas de trous.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, répondit Hermione.

- Tu pourrais m'emmener une fois dans le monde moldu, enfin la où tu t'es fait percer ?

- Ouais, si tu veux au prochaine vacances, proposa la préfète.

- Cool, merci Mione. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes filles étaient entièrement prêtes et attendaient leurs cavaliers dans la chambre. Vingt minutes après les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent.

« Mione, Ginny vous descendez.

- On arrive. »

Ginny descendit la première, suivit d'Hermione, quand Blaise et Drago les virent ils faillirent tombés à la renverse par leur charme.

« Ginny tu est ravissante, dit Blaise.

- Merci, je te retourne le compliment.

- Waou Hermione tu es plus que ravissante, tu es magnifique, splendide, s'exclama Drago.

- Merci. Mais tu peux aussi remercier les deux elfes que tu nous a envoyés, elles ont faits de vrai miracles.

- Je le ferai, mais même sans elles tu aurais été splendide.

- Merci, bon on pourrait y allé le bal va bientôt commencer et ce sont les deux préfets en chef qui doivent l'ouvrir après le discours du professeur Dumbeldor, dit-elle.

- Allez-y passez devant. »

En arrivant devant la Grande Salle ils virent que la plupart des autres élèves étaient déjà arrivé, puis Hermione au bras de Drago, et Ginny au bras de Blaise entrèrent dans l'immense salle décorés de centaines de citrouilles illuminés, et allèrent s'asseoir à une table. Dumbeldor prit alors la paroles :

« Mes chers élèves, nous voilà tous ou presque réuni se soir pour le Bal d'Halloween, qui peut désormais commencer ; à vous l'honneur chers préfets en chef. »

Le Dj joua les chansons qu'il avait tirer à la suite, puis au bout d'un moment s'arrêta pour faire une pause.

Tous le monde alla s'asseoir et manger un peu pendant la pause, et les dix minutes passés, personne ne vit que le Dj était à nouveau sur la scène.

« La chanson suivante est destinée à une certaine Mya, qui j'espère se reconnaîtra, pour toi '' Come What May '' du Moulin Rouge. »

La musique démarrant sur le parole de Drago qui s'approcha d'Hermione et lui dit :

**N**ever knew I could feel like this

**J**e n'ai jamais cru que je pourrais me sentir ainsi

**L**ike I've never seen the sky before

**C**omme si je n'avais jamais vu le ciel avant

**W**ant to vanish inside your kiss

**V**oulant m'échapper dans tes baisers

**E**very day I love you more and more

**C**haque jour je t'aime plus et plus

**L**isten to my heart, can you hear it sings

**E**coute mon cœur, peux tu l'entendre chanter

« Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

- Bien sur, répondit Mya. Je savais que tu mettrais se nom dans la coupe pour que le Dj la passe.

Je savais que tu l'aimais. »

**C**ome back to me, and forgive everything

**R**eviens moi, et oublie tout

**S**easons may change, winter to spring

**L**es saisons peuvent changer, de l'hiver au printemps,

**B**ut I love you until the end of time

**M**ais je t'aimerais jusqu'a la fin des temps

« Comme moi je t'aime, reprit-il.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Drago. » Continuant à danser, Drago approcha sa tête du cou d'Hermione et l'embrassa.

**C**ome what may

**Q**uoi qu'il advienne

**C**ome what may

**Q**uoi qu'il advienne

**I** will love you until my dying day

**J**e t'aimerai jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**S**uddenly the world seems such a perfect place

**S**oudainement, le monde semble si parfait,

**S**uddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

**S**oudainement les choses apparaissent avec grâce,

**S**uddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

**S**oudainement ma vie ne semble plus être une perte

**I**t all revolves around you

**T**out ça tourne autour de toi

**A**nd there's no mountain too high

**Et** il n'y a pas de montagne si haute,

**N**o river too wide

**D**e rivière si sauvage

**S**ing out this song and I'll be there by your side

**C**hante cette chanson, et je serai a tes cotes

**S**torm clouds may gather

**L**es nuages de tempête peuvent se réunir,

**A**nd stars may collide

**E**t les étoiles s'entrechoquer,

**B**ut I love you until the end of time

**J**e t'aimerai jusqu'a la fin des temps

**C**ome what may

**Q**uoi qu'il advienne

**C**ome what may

**Q**uoi qu'il advienne

**I** will love you until my dying day

**J**e t'aimerai jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**O**h, come what may, come what may

**H**o quoi qu'il advienne, quoi qu'il advienne

**I** will love you, I will love you

**J**e t'aimerai je t'aimerai

**S**uddenly the world seems such a perfect place

**S**oudain le monde me semble si parfait

**C**ome what may

**Q**uoi qu'il advienne

**C**ome what may

**Q**uoi qu'il advienne

**I** will love you until my dying day

**J**e t'aimerai jusqu'au jour de ma mort.

A la fin de la chanson, Drago et Hermione étaient toujours enlaçaient quand ils remarquèrent que la chanson venait de finir, soudain la jeune fille leva la tête et embrassa son cavalier qui lui rendit son baiser. Le couple se détacha quand ils n'eurent plus d'air et retournèrent s'asseoir à la table où étaient Ginny et Blaise.

« S'que vous êtes mimi ensemble tous les deux, s'exclama Ginny en rigolant.

- Vous aussi, répondit Dray.

- Merci, mais pour l'instant on n'est pas encore ensemble, dit-elle. Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me le demander, toi ?

- Hum, que ton frère soit à coter pour voir la tête qu'il fera, répliqua avec amusement Blaise **(Eh bée oui c'est à lui qu'elle parlait !). **Ou alors, humm, maintenant !

- C'est une bonne idée sa dit donc ! »

Deux heures passèrent et peu à peu la salle commençait à se vidait, tout les personnes qui étaient encore restés firent un tonnerre d'applaudissement qu'en le Dj partit, et les deux nouveaux couple se décidèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle et de retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Peu avant de se quitter, tous les quatre se souhaitèrent une bonne et partirent chacun de leur côtés. Une fois que Drago et Hermione furent dans l'entré, la jeune femme commença une discussion.

« Dray, qu'est-ce que vont dire tes amis et ta famille à notre sujet ?

- J'en c'est rien, et d'ailleurs je m'en fiche tant que je suis avec toi, répondit celui-ci en l'embrassant.

- Tu crois que je devrais le dire à Ron et Harry ?

- Pourquoi ? Ils le veront bien.

- Je sais, mais bon je crois qu'ils vont beaucoup m'en vouloir, et à Ginny aussi.

- Tant qu'ils ne te touchent pas ses bons, et tu sais je pense que Blaise dira exactement la même chose pour Ginny.

- Ouais je sais, mais je tiens beaucoup à eux, répondit Mya.

- Et pas à moi ?

- Bien sur que si, mais c'est différent, en plus on n'est ensemble que depuis se soir alors je préfère mieux ne pas voir trop loin.

- En quoi c'est différent ?

- C'est avec toi que je sort et pas avec eux, répliqua Mya.

- Et oui, je suis un chanceux.

- Bon je vais aller me coucher.

- Je peux venir te rejoindre ? demanda Dray en rigolant.

- Désoler pour toi, mais non, comme je te l'ai dit avant sa ne fait que depuis se soir, alors tu attendras un peu, rétorqua avec amusement mais sérieux Mya. Et s'y tu sors avec moi juste pour sa tu peux vite oublié.

- Tu crois que s'y je voulais que coucher avec toi je t'aurais demandé la permission, on peux que dormir aussi.

- Humm, je sais, mais non.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie.

- Bonne nuit blondinet. »

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Darkim the queen of konery : Ben merci de ta rewiew ! Voilà le fameux chapitre ! Tu vois tu l'as même encore pendant les vacs, j'ai fais un effort pour écrireet pour pas vous décevoir ! Bizooo

'tite mione : Merci pour ta rewiew et pour les fautes je suis désolé mais c'est vrai que ce chapitre là (le 6) je ne l'avais pas bien relu ! et ben voilà la suite ! lol ! j'espère sincèrement qu'il y aura moins de fautes mais mes relectures sont très rapides et j'en est certainement oubliées. Bizooo

Prunelle2005 : Ben merci ! et sinon pour tes fics j'ai déjà lu 'Ma bien Aimée' et franchement j'ai aimé la lire ! Bizooo

Merci à vous trois de m'avoir laisser des rewiews, et comme prévu vous aurez le chapitre 8 en mars et je vais sûrement déjà commencer à l'écrire, je vous le posterais quand j'aurais fini et normalement vers mi-mars mais bon vu que je reprendrais les cours j'aurais un peu de mal, mais soyez sur que vous l'aurez en mars.

Si vous voulez plus d'infos sur les chapitres qui vont suivre ou sur d'autre chose qui concerne ma fic, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message sur mon adresse hotmail, ou alors laisser des rewiews.

J'espère que vous laisserais d'autres rewiews, bon ou mauvais, pour critiquer ce qui ne va pas ou complimenter ce qui va, et j'y répondrais.

A bientôt pour la suite, sûrement assez prochaine,

Big kissssssssssssss à toutes, et tous,

Electra493.


	8. Chapter 8

_Suite du **Chapitre VII : Le fameux Bal.**_

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : _

_- Bon je vais aller me coucher._

_- Je peux venir te rejoindre ? demanda Dray en rigolant._

_- Désoler pour toi, mais non, comme je te l'ai dit avant sa ne fait que depuis se soir, alors tu attendras un peu, rétorqua avec amusement mais sérieux Mya. Et s'y tu sors avec moi juste pour sa tu peux vite oublié._

_- Tu crois que s'y je voulais que coucher avec toi je t'aurais demandé la permission, on peux que dormir aussi._

_- Humm, je sais, mais non. _

_- Bonne nuit ma chérie. _

_- Bonne nuit blondinet. »_

_**Chapitre VIII : **_

Une fois à peu prés réveillé, Hermione se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, puis descendît dans la salle commune où elle voulut s'asseoir sur le canapé, rien qu'un instant et se rendormi. Deux heures plus tard, Drago se leva enfin et voulu aller prendre son déjeuner, mais il remarqua qu'Hermione dormait toujours dans le fauteuil. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui fit un baiser dans le cou pour la réveillé en douceur.

« Bonjour ma belle, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Salut toi, répondit-elle d'une voix endormi.

- Bien dormi ?

- Humm, oui assez bien, et toi ?

- Sa va. T'as pas dormi dans ta chambre ou quoi ?

- Ben si, mais avant je voulais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner et j'était fatigué donc j'ai décidé de m'asseoir un peu et puis j'ai du me rendormir, expliqua Mya.

- D'accord, bon tu veux aller déjeuner ?

- Oui. »

Quinze minutes passèrent pendant que Dray et Mya s'habillaient, puis ils descendirent à la Grande Salle. Arrivés devant la porte Hermione s'arrêta et se tourna vers Drago pour l'embrasser.

« On se retrouve après le petit déj' ? questionna Mya.

- Ouais. Si tu leur dit que tu sort avec moi, reprit Dray, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je le fasse.

- Ok, je vais leur dire.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi.

- Oui bien sur que je le sais, répliqua Mione avec amusement, puis l'attira doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser.»

Hermione entra en première, suivit de Drago.

« Salut tous le monde, dit Mya une fois arrivée à la table, comment vous allez ?

- Bien et toi , répondit Harry.

- Très bien. Harry, Ron vous êtes bien assis ?

- Ben ouais, pourquoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répondit Ron la bouche pleine.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire c'est assez compliqué, enfin non, je sors avec Malefoy, dit-elle en vitesse.

- Quoi ? On a mal entendu ou tu nous disais que tu sortais avec la fouine ? s'écrièrent les deux garçons en chœur.

- C'est ce que je vous disais, mais j'aimerai vraiment que tous les deux vous arrêtiez de l'appeler comme çà, répondit Mya.

- Et depuis quand tu sors avec lui ? demanda Ron.

- Depuis hier soir, mais bon je veux pas que vous m'en vouliez.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on ne t'en veuille pas ? C'est notre pire ennemi, explosa le roux.

- Mais faut la comprendre aussi, intervint Ginny.

- Parce que tu étais au courant toi ?

- Ben oui, je te rappelle au passage que hier soir j'étais la cavalière de Blaise, et qu'on est resté tous les quatre ensembles, dit Ginny. A au faite, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à dire.

- Et quoi donc ? demanda son frère.

- Que je sort avec Blaise.

- Mais vous êtes devenu folles toutes les deux ?

- Faut croire, répliqua Hermione.

- Ron, tu sais ils ne sont pas si horribles que ça finalement, reprit Ginny.

- En tout cas faudra pas venir pleurer chez nous une fois qu'ils vous auront prise pour des connes, cracha Ron.

- Mais rassure toi, Ron, on viendra pas pleurer chez vous, mais si j'étais toi j'essaierais quand même de les accepter, répliqua sa sœur avec énervement.

- C'est toi qui dit ça, alors que la famille de la fouine et de l'autre nous ont toujours ignoré, méprisé et injurié ? demanda son frère.

- Tu peux comprendre qu'ils ont changés ?

- Nan.

- Bon c'est pas ça mais bon moi je vous laisse. Gin' on se retrouve à la récrée ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, dans la cour ?

- Ouais, répondit-elle. »

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle et y retrouva Drago, celui-ci s'approchant d'elle et l'enlaçant lui dit :

« Alors cette discussion ? Petite engueulade à ce que j'ai vu?

- Oui, enfin bon surtout avec Ron, répondit Mya. Harry n'a presque rien dit et sa valait mieux vu l'humeur de notre rousse préféré.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en voyant que Ginny faisait quasiment la discussion toute seule, répliqua avec amusement notre blond national. Enfin si on peut appeler ça une discussion ?

- Nan on peut pas vraiment, mais tu veux pas changer de sujet ?

- Si, de quoi tu veux qu'on parle ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je sais pas, de tout et de rien.

- C'est censé nous aider à trouver de quoi on peut parler ?

- Nan, répondit Mya. Dis-moi amour, ton père va dire quoi pour nous ?

- J'en sais rien mais je suis sur qu'il va pas trop apprécier, répliqua Dray, de toute manières jamais je ne le laisserais t'approcher.

- Avant de sortir avec toi, j'ignorais que tu avais des sentiments, dit-elle.

- Ben alors j'ai bien fait de te demander de sortir avec moi.

- Oui, mais tu ne me la pas vraiment demander.

- C'est vrai, mais maintenant que je te tiens je ne conte pas te lâcher de si tôt, répliqua Dray en rigolant.

- Mais qui te dis que c'est toi qui me tiens peut-être que tu es simplement tombé dans mes filets, sortit Mya avec amusement.

- C'est une théorie intéressante, faudrait qu'on la vérifie alors, lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser. »

Une fois à bout de souffle, ils se décidèrent enfin à se séparer pour aller en direction des cachotstout en se tenant la main. Arrivés devant la portes, la plupart des Serpentard étaient déjà présent ainsi que les Griffondor, qui d'une même réaction poussèrent un cri de stupeur. Pansy s'approcha du couple et commença à piquer une crise.

« Dragonichounet d'amour, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… tu ne sors quand même pas avec cette sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Face de Bouldogue, on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il était impoli de s'approprier les gens ? demanda Hermione avec énervement.

- Qui ta permis de m'adresser la parole ?

- Personne je me le suis permis, et maintenant tu veux bien fermer ta grande gueule avant que tous le monde ne succombe, répliqua sèchement Mya.

- Jeune gens veuillez entrer dans la salle et vous taire, dit aussi tôt Rogue qui venait d'arriver.

- Mais professeur Rogue, cet Sang-de-Bourbe m'agresse, répondit Pansy.

- Miss Granger, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Pas une seule minute professeur, répondit Dray à la place.

- Très bien, alors Miss Parkinson voudriez vous bien arrêtez de dire des sottises. Bon rentrez donc et ne rester pas planter devant la porte. »

Pour un cours de potion, il se déroula plutôt bien, Rogue qui au début de l'heure avait choisi les binômes, remarqua que chose étrange il n'y eut qu'une seule explosion qui se déclencha à la table de notre chère Pansy. Après la sonnerie, Hermione, Drago et Blaise allèrent rejoindre Ginny dans le parc, puis parlèrent un long moment et se quittèrent quand la cloche les sépara. Le reste de la journée passa relativement vite, comme les jours qui suivirent, et enfin le week-end arriva ce qui fut, aux yeux de tous, un immense soulagement. Ce samedi matin, Hermione se leva aux environs de 10 heures ; elle avait une idée en tête, idée qu'elle comptait mettre en œuvre à tous prix. Une fois debout, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago, et dit le mot de passe au chevalier, qui la laissa entrer. Sans faire de bruit elle se glissa dans l'ouverture de la porte et se rapprocha du lit, elle contempla Drago pendant environ 5 minutes et ce décida à le réveiller en douceur. Elle s'assit alors sur le lit, tout en douceur, et rapprocha sa tête de celle endormi sur le lit, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Bonjour mon cœur. »

En ouvrant à moitié ses yeux, Dray se demanda si il rêvait, et se les frotta et réalisa que sa petite-amie était bien devant lui.

« Dis-moi que je suis encore dans mon rêve ? demanda-t-il encore endormi.

- Si tu m'inclus dedans dans ce cas je veux bien que tu rêves encore un peu, répondit Mya amusée.

- Tu sais j'apprécierais vraiment que tu viennes plus souvent me réveiller comme ça …

- On verra, bon je t'attends en bas.

- D'accord je me dépêche. »

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande, celle-ci était presque vide et tous deux allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors, où les derniers partirent en vitesse.

« A ton avis, ils avaient vraiment fini ou ils sont partis parce que je suis venu m'asseoir à la table avec toi ? demanda Dray avec intrigue.

- On s'en fiche, répondit Mya. Moi ce qui m'importe c'est d'être avec toi, ce que pense les autres je m'en fous.

- Moi aussi, mais je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi tu sois mal vue dans ta maison, rétorqua-il en faisait une petite moue.

- Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui ai mal vu par la tienne, répliqua Mya.

- Eh oui, mais je crois que tu risques d'être plus mal vu une fois que j'aurais fait ça, riposta Drago amusé.

- Ca quoi ? »

Pour répondre à sa question il la prit dans ses bras, la pencha en arrière et l'embrassa comme jamais, c'est-à-dire vraiment très très bien. **(Mais euh quand je pense que moi j'y ai même pas droit alors que je suis l'auteur ! Je suis jalouse … Nan jdeconne me taper pas, avec tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour les mettre ensemble je vais pas les séparés maintenant sa serez du gâchis ! Lol ! Mdr. Trèves de plaisanterie je continue.) **Le peu de personne qui étaient encore dans la salle n'en furent pas tellement choquais, et se dirent qu'étant des adolescents c'était leur occupation préférée. Et c'était vrai si on regardait le couple Ginny/Blaise, quand ils le pouvaient ils en profiter pour s'embrasser.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

**Bon je c'est que ce chapitre est pas super super long mais cette fois j'avais vraiment pas trop d'inspirations alors je vous l'est quand même écrit et même si il est cour j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et comme prévu on n'est en mars alors voilà.**

**Merci à toute de m'avoir laisser ces gentils rewiews.**

**Réponses aux rewiews : **

'tite mione : Ben merci et je suis contente que tu l'attendais, mais maintenant je t'attends pour celui-la lol ! kiss.

Darkim the queen of konery : j'aurais bien voulu te faire plaisir en mettant que ce chapire serez la bonne, mais je pense que sa sera pour une autre fois, encore ! lol. Merci j'en aurait besoin (de chance) pour la suite.voilà a +.

missvivi27 : C'est pas grave si tu pouvais pas laisser de rewiews, mais sa me fait plaisir que tu en ai mis, un , et j'espère que si tu as le temps de lires la suite tu en laisseras d'autre. Et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Kiss.

Prunelle2005 : Je suis désolé de te dire sa, mais tu n'auras sûrement jamais les chapitres suivant en début de mois, sauf si je les déjà presque fini en fin de mois, vu que je commence à écrire la suite après avoir postés ! mais qui c'est peut-être que le chapitre 9 tu l'auras en début de mois, faut voir. Et sinon merci de ton rewiew et a la prochaine.

Hermyange : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et voilà le chapitre suivant.


	9. Chapter 9

Excuser-moi mais quand j'ai publié le chapitre 8 j'avais pas fais attention que je n'avais pas mis de titre, mais c'est parce que je n'avais pas d'idée.

_¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤_

_Suite du **Chapitre VIII : Pas une révélation mais plutôt deux.**_

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : _

_Le peu de personne qui étaient encore dans la salle n'en furent pas tellement choquais, et se dirent qu'étant des adolescents c'était leur occupation préférée. Et c'était vrai si on regardait le couple Ginny/Blaise, quand ils le pouvaient ils en profiter pour s'embrasser._

_**Chapitre IX : Journal, mon beau journal.**_

On n'était au milieu du mois de novembre et le temps commencé doucement à changer, cela faisait maintenant 1mois et 2 semaines que Hermione et Ginny sortaient avec Drago et Blaise, et tous les autres s'y étaient habitués et les laisser tranquille. Drago et Hermione qui faisait maintenant leur ronde du soir marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand celui-ci s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione en se retournant.

- Rien, c'est juste que je pensais, répondit-il.

- A quoi ?

- A beaucoup de choses, comme à la réaction de mon père, à l'approche des fêtes et du faits que j'aimerais bien te présenter à ma mère.

- Je ne suis pas sur d'être la bienvenu au Manoir Malefoy, et de plus ton père et moi nous ne nous aimons pas, répliqua sèchement Mya.

- Tu y es la bienvenu, mais ne laisse pas mon père t'approcher quand tu es seule, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, dit Dray.

- Tu parles de mal physique ou mentale ?

- Les deux, mon père est capable de tout, et je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute, dit-il avec tendresse en s'approchant d'elle et l'enlaçant. **(Mais euh jveux aussi qu'il m'enlace ! lol !) **

- Tu oublies que je sais me défendre, riposta Mya amusée.

- Contre moi oui, mais mon père est un mangemort, et tu n'y connais rien à la magie noire, répliqua notre Drago national.

- D'accord je ferais attention pour ne pas le croiser dans un couloir sombre, ou l'énerver.

- Tu ne devrais pas prendre ce que je te dis à la rigolade, mon père peut-être dangereux pour toi.

- Donc si je comprends bien, je dois rester tout le temps prés de toi ? demanda Mya.

- La majeure partie du temps oui, mais sinon tu pourras rejoindre ma mère, elle n'est pas dangereuse, répondit-il. **(Mme Malfoy n'est pas dangereuse dans le sens ou elle n'est pas Lucius, en clair on va dire que la présence de moldu la gêne mais qu'elle ne fait rien pour le montrer).**

- Aahhh, mais dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu feras de moi pendant tout le temps qu'on passera ensemble chez toi ?

- On verra, mais j'ai déjà une petite idée, qui te plaira sûrement, répondit Dray avec son éternel sourire en coin.

- Qu'elle genre d'idée ?

- Surprise.

- Allez dis-moi.

- Nan jte dirais pas, et puis je n'ai pas envie de passer toute la nuit dans un couloir froid alors on fini la ronde et on rentre, dit-il pour couper cour à la discusssion sur un ton plutôt froid.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux en effet, j'espère que la nuit te calmera, répondit Mya en partant. »

Une fois de retour au dortoir, Drago voulut aller s'excuser auprès d'Hermione pour lui avoir parler fraîchement mais quand il s'approcha d'elle, celle-ci monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Drago lui aussi alla dans sa chambre et s'étala sur son lit en réfléchissant. Le lendemain matin il se leva de bonne heure, s'habilla en vitesse et alla courir dans le parc, 30 minutes plus tard il revint et passa à la cuisine ; où il fut très bien accueilli par les elfes. Dans un coin il vit Dobby et l'appela, celui-ci venu et s'inclina devant son ex-maître.

« Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Monsieur ? demanda-t-til de sa voix aigu.

- Pourrais-tu ramener un plateau de déjeuner à Hermione en y ajoutant une rose ?

- Bien sur Monsieur, est-ce que Dobby doit le mettre devant la porte de la chambre de Miss Hermione ou à l'intérieur ?

- Dans la chambre, s'il te plaît, dit Dray en le remerciant et en partant. »

Après être sortit de la cuisine il retourna dans sa chambre et se changea. Puis attendit qu'Hermione se lève en lisant un livre assis dans un fauteuil. Une demi-heure plus tard, il vit la jeune fille sortir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et descendre l'escalier et se diriger vers lui. Mya se pencha au-dessus de lui et lui entoura le cou de ses bras, et lui murmura :

« Par hasard tu ne connaîtrais pas un beau sorcier qui a offert une rose et un petit déjeuner au lit à une jeune fille ?

- Désolé mais sa ne me dis rien du tout, répondit Dray amusé, tu devrais me le présenter pour que je puisse lui dire qu'il est un grand romantique d'avoir essayer de se faire pardonner.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu le connaissais, c'est dommage, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Mais dis-moi, ce mystérieux jeune homme à réussi à se faire pardonner par cette jeune fille ?

- Laisse moi réfléchir deux trois minutes … … Je crois bien qu'oui.

- C'est bizarre mais soudain je viens de penser que je le connais.

- A bon ? Et ce jeune homme pourrait-il se retourner vers sa petite amie et l'embrassait et lui demandait si elle a passait une bonne nuit ? demanda Mya avec un sourire en coin façon Malefoy.

- Je pense que c'est faisable, répondit Dray en se retournant et approchant sa tête de celle de sa petite-amie. »

Après l'avoir embrasser, il attira la jeune femme vers lui et commença à la chatouiller. Cette dernière se mit à rire et essaya d'arrêter son petit-copain de la chatouiller, et finalement tomba du fauteuil et entraîna Drago avec elle.

« Et dire qu'hier soir tu ma dis que la nuit me calmerait, toi elle ta plutôt réussi.

- J'ai dis ça moi ? demanda Mya en faisant l'innocente.

- Il me semble bien qu'oui, bon maintenant debout, dit-il en commencent à se lever. Mais fut bien vite interrompu par Hermione qui lui tenait fermement la chemise et n'avait aucune intention de le laisser se lever.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser te lever si facilement ?

- Voudrais-tu me faire passer un message ?

- Je ne sais pas, est-ce que je veux te faire passer un message ?

- Oui, mais je ne crois pas que le tapis serait l'endroit idéal, de plus je ne suis pas sur que tu y ais bien réfléchi et je préférerais qu'on n'en parle d'abord, répondit Dray d'un ton sérieux.

- Je rêve ou est-ce que je vois vraiment Monsieur Malefoy Jr., tombeur de ses demoiselles, prince des serpents ; vouloir attendre avant de passer à l'acte ?

- Je peux t'assurer que tu ne rêves pas, et oui tu vois bien Monsieur Malefoy Jr. attendre avant de faire l'amour avec la seule fille qu'il a jamais aimait.

- Waouu, pour une déclaration s'en ai une, d'abord la rose et le petit déj' au lit ensuite ça et après j'aurais le droit à quoi ? demanda Mione en rigolant.

- Une invitation à passer les vacances de Noël avec moi au Manoir, proposa le blondinet.

- Quand tu me demandes ça est-ce que tu est sérieux ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? Il y a assez de chambre, enfin à moins que tu ne veuilles pas.

- J'y réfléchirais, mais si j'accepte c'est à une seule condition, dit Hermione.

- D'accord, quelle condition ?

- Celle que si moi je passe les vacances de Noël chez toi, tu passeras celle de Pâques chez moi !

- Je ne pense pas que tes parents vont apprécier, répliqua Dray un peu hésitant.

- Allez c'est rien qu'une condition pour que je vienne chez toi !

- Bon ben vu que je n'ai plus le choix laisse moi réfléchir et tu auras ta réponse quand j'aurais la mienne, répondit-il avec son sourire en coin.

- D'accords. Bon je vais me changer et après on va faire un tour ?

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, lui dit-il en rigolant.

- Je crois que j'irais beaucoup plus vite sans toi, désolé mon chéri, répliqua Mya.

- Tu es sur de ça ?

- Oh oui, mais rassure-toi, si j'ai besoin de ton aide pour les enlever je te le demanderais, dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi direct avec les beaux garçons comme moi, mais serais tu en train de me tenter ?

- Tu me connais, jamais je ne ferais une chose pareil.

- Oui bien sur, j'oubliais que tu étais la Sainte Vierge en personne, dit Dray.

- Le problème pour toi si j'étais la Vierge Marie, c'est que je ne risquerais pas d'être enceinte de toi mais du Saint-Esprit, répliqua Mione qui rigolait toujours.

- Alors il vaut mieux, en effet que tu sois juste Hermione, mon Hermione, dit-il en essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Oui, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais faire une chose pour moi ?

- Laquelle ?

- Te taire et venir m'embrasser comme tu sais très bien le faire.

- T'inquiète pas tu n'auras pas besoin de me le redire une deuxième fois.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que je n'ai pas à le faire, sinon je devrais me résigner à me séparer de toi, dit-elle en rigolant à nouveau.

- Ce qui serait une grave erreur.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy, vas-tu m'embrasser avant que je commence à avoir des rides ? demanda Hermione qui s'impatientait.

- Oui oui c'est bon. »

Avec la précipitation Dray qui s'approchait d'Hermione trébucha et se trouva à genou devant Hermione, ce qui eut pour effet de faire recommencer Hermione de rire.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu te prosternerais devant moi j'en aurais pleuré de rire, mais n'avais-tu pas dit toi-même que c'était plutôt mon rôle de le faire ?

- Très drôle, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à me relever ? »

La jeune fille se baissa et lui tendit la main, qu'il prit en l'attirant vers lui et en la faisant tomber à terre.

« Alors est-ce que maintenant je me prosterne toujours, ou serais-tu entrain de le faire ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

- On va dire qu'aucun de nous d'eux ne s'est prosterner comme sa la discussion est close, d'accord ?

- Oui, mais d'abord il faut que je t'embrasse avant que tu ne veuille me lâcher, répliqua Dray en se penchant et aidant Hermione à se relever, et l'embrassant. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sortirent enfin de la salle commune et allèrent se promener prés du lac. Quand ils revinrent, il était presque l'heure de déjeuner, et ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle main dans la main. En début d'après-midi tous les élèves allèrent à Pré-au-Lard, et comme les sorties précédentes si l'on voyait Hermione et Ginny on se doutait que Drago et Blaise suivait. Le soir quand ils rentrèrent, les élèves allèrent d'abord se changer puis se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Une fois de retour dans leur salle commune, Drago alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, tandis qu'Hermione alla dans sa chambre, et sortit un journal de sa table de nuit. Elle y écrivit :

_« Aujourd'hui, samedi 20 novembre,_

_Je t'écris pour te raconter ma journée,_

_même mon excellente journée que j'ai passait avec Drago,_

_nous sortons ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un mois, _

_et je peux dire que je suis heureuse comme je ne l'ai jamais était, _

_depuis que je sort avec lui. _

_Avant nous nous détestions et maintenant je ne pourrais imaginer un jour sans lui tellement je l'aime._

_Ce matin, _

_pour se faire pardonner de m'avoir répondu un peu fraîchement,_

_il m'a fait ramener mon petit déjeuner dans le lit, avec une rose, et j'ai trouvé sa touchant alors je l'ai pardonné. _

_Ensuite nous avons eu une sorte de querelle d'amoureux mais j'avoue que c'était très marrant. _

_Avant le soir du Bal, qui remonte a environ 1 mois et 2 semaines,_

_Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il était amoureux de moi, et qu'il ferait le premier pas._

_Aujourd'hui je sais que je l'aime vraiment et que de son coter c'est pareil, car ce matin il me la dit, et il ma aussi invité a passé les vacance de Noël chez lui au Manoir Malefoy._

_Depuis que je suis toute petite, ma mère ma toujours dit de me réserver pour l'homme que j'aimerais du plus profond de mon cœur,_

_Et cet homme en question, c'est Drago._

_Quand ce matin j'ai évoquée le fait de faire l'amour avec lui, Drago ma dit qu'il n'était pas sur que je sois prête, et qu'il préférerait qu'avant de passer à l'acte nous en parlions, et je suis toute à fait d'accord avec lui, mais si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je voudrais faire l'amour avec lui, j'aurais sauter au plafond, et maintenant que je le connais je ne ferais rien si cet personne me l'avais dit._

_Au contraire je lui dirais qu'il a raison de penser à me demander ça, car sa serait sûrement mon intention._

_Harry et Ron ne comprennent pas le faits que je sorte avec Drago, mais moi même si leurs choix me déplaisais je ne faisait rien pour gâcher notre amitié, tandis qu'eux, enfin surtout Ron a l'air de me détester, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas l'intention de leu dire que Drago et moi allons sûrement passé à l'étape supérieure, ils ne comprendraient pas._

_Je pense que pour aujourd'hui je t'ai tout raconté, ou presque, mais ce qui reste n'est rien de bien important. _

_Tu auras de mes nouvelles en ce qui concerne mes décisions, pas tout de suite mais très bientôt. Je te le garanti. »_

Après avoir remit son journal dans le tiroir, elle ressortit de la chambre, et vit Drago toujours dans le fauteuil. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui proposa de faire la ronde. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans la salle commune.

« Dray, je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda Mione avec une petite voix.

- Bien sur.

- J'ai repensé à ce que tu ma dit ce matin, et ta raison je ne suis pas encore prête, mais je le serais bientôt.

- D'accord, de toute façon ce qui m'importe c'est pas juste de coucher avec toi, mais de faire l'amour avec toi, et jamais je te forcerais, parce que je tiens trop à toi pour te faire du mal, répondit-il. Et tu sais, je peux attendre, je ne veux pas que tu te presses et que tu me donne une réponse pour m'en donner une, mais quand tu me donneras ta raison je veux qu'elle soit sincère, même si je dois encore attendre des années (pas trop quand même hein chérie ?) je le ferais.

- Avant de sortir avec toi, jamais j'aurais pensé qu'avec les filles tu pouvais attendre.

- Oui je comprend, mais la différence avec toi, c'est que tu n'es pas toutes les filles, répondit Dray, mais la plus merveilleuse de toutes.

- Merci. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione. »

Après cette brève discussion, tous deux montèrent dans la chambre de Drago, se changèrent et allèrent dans le lit. Le lendemain matin, Drago était allongé sur le dos, et avait Hermione couché sur son torse. Quand elle se réveilla, Drago la regardait depuis environ une demi-heure, et lui caressa la joue.

« Alors bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, et toi ?

- Mieux que d'habitude vu que je t'avais à mes côtés.

- J'ai réfléchi, je veux bien venir passer les vacances de Noël avec toi au manoir, dit Hermione.

- D'accord, ben alors je vais faire un effort pour me bien comporter quand je serais chez toi.

- Sa voudrais dire que tu veux bien venir avec moi dans le monde moldu ?

- Ben, oui, je vais quand même t'imposer pire, alors un petit tour dans le monde moldu c'est rien, en plus j'y étais déjà, souviens-toi quand je t'ai parlé de mon ami Sébastian.

- A oui. Je pourrais passer ma journée comme ça dans tes bras, dit la Griffondor.

- Ben tu peux, si tu veux.

**- **Je te rappelle au passage qu'on doit bosser, répliqua Hermione sur un ton un peu autoritaire.

- Mais euh, je veux pas travailler, dit-il en faisant le gamin.

- Ben tu n'as qu'à me regarder faire alors.

- Nan je veux pas non plus, continua Dray.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu veux ?

- Oui, te garder rien que pour moi, répondit le blondinet en faisant toujours sa tête toute triste.

- Bon alors je vais faire un petit effort, mais c'est rien que pour une fois, répliqua Mya amusée.

- D'accord, tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Oui, je suis au courant. »

Après avoir passé l'après-midi dans le parc avec Ginny et Blaise, ils remontèrent au château et firent une partie d'échecs version sorcier puis allèrent manger. Vers le milieu de soirée, les deux jeunes personnes sortirent et en profitèrent pour faire leur ronde, qu'ils finirent rapidement. Et une fois arrivée devant la porte, la jeune fille se retourna vers le beau blond, et commença à rigoler. Celui-ci qui ne comprit pas trop pourquoi, la laissa entrer dans la salle commune et monta les escaliers vers sa chambre derrière la sorcière. Sur son lit elle trouva un enveloppe, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir pour y lire :

_« Bonjour mon Ange, nous espérons que tu va bien, et nous voulions aussi te demander si tu contais venir passer les vacances à la maison avec nous ? Si c'était les cas tu devras changer tes projets, car nous partons à Madrid en voyage, pour y passer des vacances. _

_Réponds-nous vite mon Ange, on t'aime._

_Papa et Maman,_

_Qui t'embrassent fort. »_

Après avoir lu la lettre de ses parents, Hermione se coucha et se blotti dans les bras de Drago.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

**Voilà le 9ème chapitre qui arrive avec un léger retard (de 3 jours, vu que en générale je poste vers le 20) et aussi les réponses aux 3 petites rewiews que j'ai eu pour le chapitre précédent.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous laisserais tout pleins d'autres rewiews.**

**Merci a ****Darkim the queen of konery****missvivi27**** et ****'tite mione**** d'avoir laisser des rewiews. **

**Je suis encore désolé mais sa ne sera pas encore pour ce chapitre-ci (rép. a la rewiew de Darkim the queen of konery), et non tous les Griffondors font pas la tronche à Hermione, il y a juste Ginny qui lui fait pas du tout, et Harry lui fait pas trop non plus tandis que les autres si.( rép. A la rewiew de 'tite mione.)**

**Etes-vous sur de vouloir encore une suite ?**


	10. Chapter 10

_Suite du **Chapitre IX : Journal, mon beau journal.**_

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Après avoir lu la lettre de ses parents, Hermione se coucha et se blotti dans les bras de Drago.

**_Chapitre X : Vacances et câlins chez les Malefoy._**

Le reste du mois de novembre et la 1ère semaine du mois de décembre passa relativement vite, ce qui rendit les élèves plus surexcités que jamais et énervait beaucoup les professeurs sauf Dumbeldor qui en était amusé.

Hermione et Drago passèrent leur samedi matin à traînasser au lit en parlant des très proches vacances qui approchaient à grands pas. Au bout d'un moment, Dray entendit quelque chose vibrer sur la table de nuit et regarda successivement la belle brune et l'objet en question, et lui laissa le prendre. Elle vit le nom d'une de ses amies s'afficher sur l 'écran et décrocha.

« SsSaAaLlLuUuTtT Laetiiiiiiiiiiii, comment tu vas ? Je suis trop contente que tu m'appelle, je commençais à me demandais si vous m'aviez oubliez, dit Hermione en plaisantant.

- Sa va super bien et toi ? Comment peux-tu penser qu'on allait t'oublier, même si t'ais plus avec nous on pense toujours à toi, répondit la jeune fille qui appelait Hermione.

- Sa va aussi très bien. Les autres sont à cotés de toi ?

- Ouais ouais, t'inquiète j'leur ai déjà passé le bonjour de ta part, tu peux même un peux les entendre tellement ils parlent.

Et en effet les amis des deux jeunes filles faisaient beaucoup de bruit.

- Et sinon raconte-moi les dernières news, dit la sorcière.

- J'y venais. Alors pour commencé de la part de tous le monde, on veut que tu viennes nous voir pendant les vacances, ensuite moi et Nico on sort ensemble, on a prévu beaucoup de fête pour pendant les vacances de Noël et pour finir on voulait de tes nouvelles et savoir comment sa ce passe dans ton école, déclara Laetitia.

- T'inquiète pas j'ai prévu de venir pendant les vacances, mais à Pacques, parce qu'à Noël je serais chez mon petit-copain, ensuite mes cours sa spasse bien, et je suis contente que tu sortes enfin avec Nicolas, le pauvre il t'a attendu assez longtemps, répondit en rigolant Mya.

- T'auras intérêt de nous présenter le chanceux qui à réussir à te conquérir, attesta la blonde. Et si j'ai fait attendre Nicolas aussi longtemps c'est pour que se soit mieux qu'avec mes ex.

- T'inquiète vous le verrait au vacances de Pacques, dit Hermione amusé, mais je te préviens tout de suite tu n'a pas intérêt à vouloir me le piquer.

- Mais je n'en ai aucune intention.

- Tu ne la pas encore vu donc c'est normal que tu dises ça, répliqua la brune.

- Il est si beau que ça ? Tu devras faire super attention avec Lucie et Ashley alors, rétorqua son amie.

- Tu n'imagines même pas comme elles vont jalouser, mais ne t'inquiète pas je sais comment le garder.

- Si tu le dis, bon je suis désolée mais la je vais au cinéma alors je te rappelle plus tard, ok ?

- Ouais, sa marche bon cinoche, répondit Mya en raccrochant.

- C'était qui ? demanda le blondinet.

- Ma meilleure amie, elle voulait savoir si je revenais pour les vacances de Noël, et je lui ai dis qu'elle devra attendre celle de Pacques.

- Ah, d'accord. Il me semble qu'à un moment vous avez parlé de moi, nan ?

- Il te semble bien. Bon on se lève ?

- Pourquoi nous sommes très bien là ?

- Oui c'est vrai, mais je veux aller me balader, et puis si tu veux pas venir ben tu n'as cas rester moi j'irai faire mon tour avec Harry, répliqua-t-elle pour le faire réagir.

- Bon ta gagné, je me lève.

- Merci mon chéri. Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ?

- Nan, mais je suis sur que tu va pas tarder à me le dire, répondit le blondinet.

- Ah ah très drôle, j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire du cheval.

- Tu m'as jamais dis que t'aimais faire du cheval ! **(Je me répète je sais mais bon …)**

- Tu me la jamais demander, répliqua Mya. Bon je vais aller m'habiller dans ma chambre.

- Ok. »

La semaine passa relativement vite malgré la froideur du temps et de certaine personne. En allant faire un tour dans les couloirs, Ginny vit Blaise embrassait une blonde, de Serdaigle, quand celui-ci la remarqua elle partit en courant en direction de la Grande Salle, et il lui courut après. Une fois arrivée devant la Grande Salle, Ginny poussa les portes, avec une telle violence qu'elles claquèrent contre le mur, et se dirigea vers sa table quand quelqu'un l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le poignet.

« Ginny, tu veux bien m'écouter, je vais tout t'expliquer, dit Blaise

- M'expliquer quoi ? Ce que foutait ta langue dans la bouche de l'autre espèce de blondasse, alors qu'on est censé sortir ensemble ? répliqua la rousse avec énervement.

- Je comprends que tu puisses m'en vouloir mais elle s'est jetée sur moi, répondit le garçon.

- Elle s'est jetée sur toi et tu t'es laissé faire ? Tu aurais du la repousser, s'exclama Ginny. Si j'étais toi je me dépêcherais de me dire la vérité.

- Alors si tu veux la vérité, et bien Amandine ne c'est pas jeté sur moi c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, tu es contente ?

- Nan, parce que je pensais que mon mec était fidèle mais à priori je me suis trompé vu qu' un mec ne peux pas l'être et surtout pas un Serpentard, lui cracha-t-elle au visage. Ah et j'oubliais on ne sort plus ensemble et ne t'avise plus jamais de m'adresser la parole, c'est compris ?

- Très bien, je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser comme avant, lui dit-il en ne réfléchissant pas à ce qu'il disait.

- Alors on est deux dans ce cas. »

Et sur ces derniers mots elle alla embrasser Harry avec fougue. Quand elle eut fini, tous ceux présents dans la Grande Salle en étaient encore choqués, mais moins qu'Harry, puis alla s'asseoir à table comme si de rien n'était.

« Ginny, c'était quoi ce baiser ? demanda Harry.

- Quoi ça ne t'a pas plus ?

- J'ai pas dis ça, mais je veux pas que tu te serves de moi pour rendre Zabini jaloux, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre si ce n'est que pour ça, lui cracha le survivant.

- Très bien. »

Et sur ce, la jeune fille quitta la Grande Salle et on ne la revit pas de la soirée. Hermione et Drago qui arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard se demandèrent pourquoi il y avait autant d'agitation, une élève de 1ère année leur répondit en passant à coté d'eux, que le couple Ginny/Blaise venait d'avoir une dispute et qu'il venait de rompre.

« A ton avis qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, ils étaient pourtant bien ensemble ? demanda Hermione.

- Pas la moindre idée, mais je vais en parler à Blaise, lui dit-il.

- Ok, j'irais parler à Ginny après le repas. »

Après cette brève discussion, tous les deux se séparèrent et allèrent à leur tables respectives. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les plats apparurent pour le dîner et tous le monde mangea de bon cœur sauf qu'il manquait Ginny. Après le repas Hermione se dirigea vers la tour de Griffondor, prononça le mot de passe et alla au dortoir des filles de 6ème année, quand elle entra elle vit Ginny pleuré de grosse larme et couché sur son lit.

« Ginny, comment tu vas ?

- Pas très bien, répondit la rousse.

- Allez raconte moi ce qui se passe, dit Hermione avec une voix douce.

- En allant dans la Grande Salle, j'ai fais un tour dans les couloirs et devine ce que je vois, Blaise embrassant une fille, et après quand on n'était dans la Grande Salle et bien on s'est lâché, déclara Ginny. Il m'a dit qu'au moins maintenant il pourrait s'amuser et je lui ai dis la même chose mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que je croyais qu'il m'aimait et que sa n'était pas le cas, mais moi je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis.

- Je le sais bien que tu ne le penses pas, mais tu veux pas aller lui parler ?

- Après ce que j'ai fait plus jamais je n'oserais lui reparlé, garantit la jeune Weasley.

- Après avoir fait quoi ? demanda la préfete.

- J'ai embrassé Harry.

- Et Blaise était encore à coter ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

- J'étais énervée et je lui en voulais donc j'ai fais pareil que lui, sauf que moi tous le monde la vu.

- Sa ne va peut-être pas te remonter le moral mais Dray et allait lui parlait.

- Merci, par moment je me dis que j'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir comme amis, lui et toi, en plus vous allez super bien ensemble donc faut croire que tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des connards, répondit Ginny.

- Démoralise pas, il était peut-être pas fait pour toi. Un jour il y en aura bien un qui te voudra pour ce que tu vaux vraiment, à l'intérieur.

- Merci de me remonter le moral. »

Une fois leur discussion finit, Hermione laissa Ginny et retourna dans ses appartements, où elle y trouva Drago assit sur un des fauteuils, et alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Alors qu'est-ce que Blaise ta dis ?

- Que s'il avait embrassé Amandine, c'était pour voir s'il aimait vraiment Ginny, il voulait surtout s'assurer que ses sentiments étaient fondés, il ne voulait pas la blesser, dit le blondinet.

- Pourtant en faisant ça, il lui a fait du mal.

- Il le sais et je peux t'assurer qu'il s'en veut, mais il se demande aussi pourquoi Ginny a embrassé Harry.

- Elle était énervée contre lui et elle lui en voulait parce qu'elle croyait qu'il l'aimait.

- Ce qui était le cas.

- J'espère pour toi, que le jour ou tu voudras voir si tes sentiments sont vrais, tu ne feras pas l'erreur de faire ce que Blaise a fait, sinon je te jure que je te le ferais payer et que je deviendrais ton pire cauchemar.

- Rassure-toi, je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'embrassé une autre fille que toi, la seule que j'aime c'est toi et personne d'autre, et je ne veux surtout pas gâcher tout ça, lui répondit-il avec assurance.

- Hum, que c'est romantique, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- … je t'aime …

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma belle. »

Suite à cette petite discussion, suivit toute une série de câlins passionnés et tendres.

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent à une rapide affolante, et le moment tant attendu des vacances était enfin arrivé. Ginny et Blaise ne s'étaient toujours pas reparler, mais Drago et Hermione avaient décidés de régler tout ça à leur retour, et finirent de faire leurs valises, qu'ils emmenèrent devant la Grande Porte. Ils allèrent prendre leur dernier petit déjeuner à la table des Serpentard, avant de partir en vacances, et souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances et un bon réveillon à leurs amis. Une demi-heure après être descendu prendre leur petit déjeuner, ils sortirent de l'enceinte de Poudlard et transplanèrent jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy. Ils atterrirent juste devant le portail, et commencèrent à marché dans l'allé de gravier. Arrivés devant la porte, le jeune homme sonna, et tout de suite après la porte s'ouvrit sur une belle femme blonde, celle-ci les fit entrés et leur demanda de poser leurs valises et de venir s'asseoir dans le salon.

« Bonjour mon chéri, je suis contente que tu sois venu, dit-elle à l'adresse de Drago.

- Bonjour mère, répondit Dray, si sa ne vous dérange pas j'ai invité ma petite-amie à passé le réveillon avec nous. Mère je vous présente Hermione Granger.

- Enchanté Miss Granger.

- Moi de même Madame Malefoy.

- Tu peux m'appeler Narcissa, et me tutoyer par la même occasion.

- Je ne préfère pas que vous pensiez que je vous manque de respect, Madame, répondit Hermione poliment.

- Dray, je dois avouer que ton amie m'a l'air bien sympathique, tu as bien fait de l'invités. Tu es à Poudlard Hermione ?

- Oui madame.

- Dans quelle maison ? demanda Narcissa d'un air intéressé.

- A Griffondor.

- Jamais je ne me doutais que mon fils sortirait avec toi, c'est bien toi qu'il traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui madame, mais ce temps la est passé depuis quelques temps déjà.

- Je le sais, et je suis contente que tu lui aies pardonné, mon fils est quelqu'un de très bien, même si en apparence il n'en a pas l'air.

- Si je l'ai pardonné c'est grâce au mot qu'il a utilisé pour se faire pardonner, déclara Hermione. En plus je n'aime pas trop juger sur l'apparence mais plutôt sur ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

- Ta manière de penser, te fais paraître mature et intelligente, ce qui est rare chez une fille de ton age. Tu es la bienvenu dans ce manoir, fais comme chez toi.

- Merci Madame, répondit gentiment Hermione.

- Mère, peux-t-on vous laisser pour déposer nos valises dans ma chambre ?

- Bien sur. »

Sur ce ils montèrent le grand escalier de marbre, et arrivèrent à la chambre de Drago. Celle-ci était immense, il y avait un lit deux places, une grande armoire, un cané et une bibliothèque, ainsi qu'une salle de bain privé. Pendant ce temps, dans le salon Madame Malefoy prenait un thé. Cette dernière avait à peut près la taille de Drago, ses cheveux blond, légèrement ondulés, lui descendaient jusqu'au niveau des reins, elle avait de splendides yeux bleus/gris tout comme Drago, de belles mains fines ; Elle avait une silhouette très délicate, un regard soutenu et un sourire naturel.

Drago et Hermione redescendirent environ vingt minutes plus tard et allèrent faire un tour dans le jardin ou ils firent une bataille de boule de neige. Hermione en envoya une à Drago dans le cou, puis commença à courir quand elle vit qu'il en préparer une, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et se la pris sur les fesses, Dray se mit à lui courir après et tous les deux commencèrent à tourner autour d'un arbre et puis finalement il la rattrapa et l'agrippa par le ventre et la tourna vers lui, et l'embrassa. Vingt minutes passèrent puis ils rentrèrent se réchauffer et se changer. Une fois qu'ils furent changés, Hermione alla dans la salle de bain et utilisa le sort qui lui lissait les cheveux et les séchés en même temps, puis tout les deux redescendirent. Dans les escaliers, ils entendirent Madame Malefoy se disputait avec un homme. En arrivant devant le salon, Hermione vit avec stupeur Monsieur Malefoy se retourner, et regarder alternativement sa femme, son fils et elle.

« Miss Granger, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans ma maison ? demanda avec répugnance Lucius.

- J'y passe mes vacances, répliqua-t-elle. Et sachez que c'est votre fils qui m'a invité.

- Je m'en doute sinon qui d'autre, mais ce que je me demande c'est pour quelle raison ?

- Nous sommes ensembles, père, dit Drago.

- J'ai mal compris ou tu viens de dire que tu sorsavec cette Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Père je vous interdis de parler d'Hermione comme ceci, répondit sèchement Dray.

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton fils.

- Et moi je vous interdis d'approcher, et de faire du mal à Hermione.

- Dans ce cas que les choses soient clair, ce sera la seule et unique fois qu'elle viendra ici, et je te fais une fleur **(ouhouhou de la part de Malefoy père étonnant ! vous pensez pas ?) **mais le fait est que notre famille vient pour les fêtes, alors je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux la présenter comme une sorcière au sang-pur, ne crois-tu pas ma chérie ? dit-il à l'adresse de sa femme et de son fils.

- Ceci n'est pas à nous de le décidé, Lucius, mais plutôt à Hermione, reprit Narcissa. Cela te convient-il si tu es présenté à la famille comme étant une sorcière de pur souche ?

- Je comprend que vous ne vouliez pas que votre famille sache que votre fils sort avec une fille de moldu, donc vous n'aurez qu'à me présenté comme vous le penser, répondit la concernée.

- Bon et bien vu que tout est réglé allons déjeuner, dit Malefoy Père en coupant cour à la conversation. »

Sur ce la famille Malefoy ainsi qu'Hermione se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, et allèrent s'asseoir à la table ou les plats furent déposés. Le repas se passa plutôt calmement, malgré des regards noirs allant de Mr. Malefoy à Hermione, qui soutenait un regard impassible, ainsi que de Mr. Malefoy à son fils, qui lui par contre le lui rendait. Après le repas, Narcissa proposa de faire un tour avec Hermione, pendant que son mari discuta avec Drago. Après le repas du soir, Hermione et Drago montèrent dans la chambre, se changèrent et parlèrent pendant presque toute la nuit ; la jeune fille se réveilla le matin vers les sept heures et en profita pour regarder son petit ami dormir, il ressemble à un ange se dit-elle. Puis sans faire de bruit elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en prenant un livre de la bibliothèque. La jeune fille commença à lire et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes elle entendit Drago respiré profondément et se retourné dans le lit. Celui-ci, qui remarqua qu'Hermione n'était plus dans le lit se leva et se dirigea vers le canapé ou il avait vu une touffe brune qui dépassé.

« Comment tu va amour ?

- Très bien et toi ? J'aime beaucoup mon nouveau surnom mon ange.

- Sa va, content qu'il te plaise, lui dit-il en souriant.

- J'ai l'impression que ta mère m'apprécie plus que ton père.

- Tu as raison mais tu connaissais déjà mon père, tandis que ma mère non et de toute façon ma mère la chose qui l'importe le plus c'est mon bonheur, même si la fille avec laquelle je sors n'est pas de sang pur, mon père lui ce qui veut c'est me voir marier avec Pansy, ou toute autre Serpentard.

- Je suis sur que mes parents vont t'adorer.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es génial et que tu m'aimes, répondit Mya en l'embrassant.

- Bon je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'ai faim on va manger ?

- Oui allons-y. »

Le 24 décembre arriva enfin. Une fois le petit déjeuner familial finit, Dray et Hermione montèrent s'habiller, ils mirent tous les deux jeans, col roulés et capes, et descendirent les escaliers, et sortirent du manoir. Ils sortirent de la propriété et Drago banda magiquement les yeux d'Hermione et lui pris la main. Ils marchèrent pendant dix minutes quand d'un coup Drago s'arrêta. Hermione lui demanda si elle pouvait enlever le bandeau et il répondit qu'oui. A sa grande surprise quand le bandeau fut enlever, la jeune fille vit une vingtaine de chevaux broutant, sauf deux petits curieux qui avancèrent vers Drago quand celui-ci les siffla.

« Tu m'as dis que tu adoré les chevaux, alors voilà mon cadeau, dit il en la regardant. Joyeux Noël amour.

- Merci mon chéri, répondit Mya. Toi aussi je te souhaite de passer un Joyeux Noël.

- Je peux t'assurer que sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un Noël aussi bien, mais celui-ci est géniale vu que tu es avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es romantique!

- Et oui sa m'arrive.

- Et après être venu ici qu'est-ce que tu fais ..

- J'attends en les regardant, et après un moment ils approchent mais justes ceux-la, répondit Dray en désignant deux grands chevaux, un bai et un gris souris. **(Pour ce qui ne connaissent pas un cheval bai a la robe brune et les crins du toupet front chez les humains, de la queue ainsi que généralement les extrémités jambes avant et arrière, Antérieurs et Postérieurs noirs ; et un cheval gris souris a une robe gris très foncé presque noir avec généralement les crins et extrémités Antérieurs et Postérieurs noirs … Bon je vous fais un petit cour théorique mais faut pas m'en vouloir c'est parce que je monte à cheval et que j'adore beaucoup ça.)**

- Et après qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione.

- Je rentre. »

Dès qu'ils rentrèrent au manoir, il commença à neiger, et ils allèrent se changer pour le dîner. Une fois le dîner passé, Hermione et Drago souhaitèrent un bon Noël à Mr. Et Mme Malefoy puis montèrent. Une fois dans la chambre, la jeune fille ferma la porte derrière elle, puis utilisa un sort pour insonoriser la chambre. Et dit :

« Joyeux Noël Dray.

- Joyeux Noël mon ange. Ton cadeau ta plus ?

- Beaucoup, maintenant j'aimerais t'offrir le tien.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en offrir un vu que je t'ais toi.

- Je sais, mais j'y tiens. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Hermione se rapprocha de Dray, commença à l'embrasser et lui chuchota à l'oreille un petit mot qu'il comprit bien vite. Il la porta sur le lit, continua de l'embrasser, lui enleva sa chemise puis elle fit de même et… **(Je vous laisse imaginer la suite, je ne veux pas choquer des âmes sensibles nan je rigole et d'ailleurs je pense que vous vous douter de ce qui suis ! Et je m'arrête là pour cette scène vu que je ne peux pas continué de raconter quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vécu ! lol heureusement !)**

**Voilà voilà mon chapitre 10 avec de nouveau un léger retard. Pour m'inciter à continuer vite poster vos reviews. Et merci beaucoup de me soutenir en en laissant, et je remercie surtout _'tite mione _et _Darkim The Queen Of The Connery _qui laisse un petit mot de leur passage à chaque chapitre, merci à vous 2 les miss.**

**Kissssssssss à toutes et à tous,**

**Electra493.**


	11. Chapter 11

_¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤_

_Suite du **Chapitre X : Vacances et câlins chez les Malefoy.**_

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Hermione se rapprocha de Dray, commença à l'embrasser et lui chuchota à l'oreille un petit mot qu'il comprit bien vite. Il la porta sur le lit, continua de l'embrasser, lui enleva sa chemise puis elle fit de même et…

**Chapitre XI : Retour à la normale.**

Une fois les vacances de Noël passaient, Dray et Mione retournèrent au château, et avaient dans l'idée de résoudre le problème Ginny/Blaise. Mais à leurs grande surprise, ils virent que l'ex-couple parlait ensembles.

« Sa fait depuis longtemps que vous vous reparlez tous les deux ? questionnèrent Drago et Hermione.

- Pour ton info, j'ai juste demandé à Zabini s'il savait quand vous rentriez, dit Ginny en appuyant sur le nom de famille de son ex.

- Juste ça ?

- Ben oui, tu croyais peut-être qu'on serait de nouveau ensemble ?

- J'aurais bien aimé, répondit Mya avec un grand sourire au lèvres.

- Désolé de te décevoir Hermione, mais je crois que ça ne risque plus d'être le cas, dit Blaise qui n'avait pas encore parlait.

- Oh, euh Ginny je peux te parler en privé ? demanda la préfète.

- Oui.

- Ca tombe bien moi aussi faudrait que je parle à Blaise tout seul, répondit notre **(le mien surtout, lol, ne soyez donc pas jalouse, lol, pardon pas taper, pas taper, mdr, mdr !) **blond national.

- Bon on y-va. »

Sur ce petit échange de parole **(qu'on appel généralement dialogue pour info.)** les deux préfets-en-chefs partirent chacun de leur coté avec leur meilleur(e) ami(e). Hermione et Ginny discutèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes, quoique un peu plus, et Hermione arriva à la conclusion que son amie était toujours amoureuse de son ex. Pendant ce temps, de leur coté, Dray en arriva à la même conclusion. Une demi-heure plus tard ils allèrent faire un tour dans le château. Dans l'après midi, tous les élèves étaient à l'intérieur du château, tous non, les seuls qui se baladaient par ce froid étaient bien évidemment Drago et Hermione, ainsi que Blaise et Ginny qui les accompagnaient. Une fois arrivé dans le parc, les deux préfets-en-chefs se chuchotèrent à l'oreille quelques mots puis faisant exprès de tomber dans la neige, ils en profitèrent pour faire des boules de neiges qu'ils lancèrent sur Blaise et Ginny qui les reçurent en plein tête. Ceux-ci ripostèrent en leur en renvoyant, et leur petit jeu dura deux bonnes heures environ, jusqu'à se qu'Hermione et Ginny veuillent rentrer. Celles-ci commençaient un peu à avoir froid, et en bon gentlemen Dray et Blaise proposèrent leurs capes aux deux jeune filles qui l'acceptèrent **(Et bien quoi, j'ai le droit de les remettre en couples à ma façon, nan ? Et puis mêmes si vous êtes pas d'accord c'est pas grave c'est moi l'auteur na na nère !lol et sa y est ke sa repart !)**,et ainsi tous les quatre rentrèrent au château. Une fois dans les couloirs, Ginny rendit sa cape à Blaise et commença à partir du coté opposé, mais celui-ci la rattrapa rapidement.

« Ginny, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux, dit-il en la retenant par le bras.

- Et de quoi donc ?

- De ce qui s'est passé avant les vacances.

- Tu m'excuses si je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, ou du moins pas avec toi.

- Je comprends, mais moi je veux te parler et j'aimerai bien que tu m'écoutes, répondit-il, parce que si j'ai embrassé Amandine c'était pour voir si je t'aimais vraiment, et c'était les cas, d'ailleurs ça l'ai toujours. Je me mettrais même à genoux si tu me le demandes, mais pardonnes-moi, j'ai été stupide. Et je veux que toi et moi on recommence à zéro, je tiens trop à toi pour vouloir te faire du mal.** (N'est-il pas mimi, et super romantique ?)**

- Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit, que cette fois, si je te donne une deuxième chance, tu ne retourneras pas embrassé l'autre pimbêche ? répondit Ginny avec sérieux.

- Moi je te le dis, je peux t'assurer que tu es la seule que j'aime, et tu me manques de trop, s'il te plait laisse-moi une deuxième chance, c'est tout ce que je te demande, déclara Blaise en étant vraiment sincère.

- Bon je vais y réfléchir, mais pendant ce temps j'accepte tes excuses, assura la rouquine.

- Merci, Gin', bon ben je vais te laisser alors, a plus, dit Blaise en s'éloignant.

- Blaise attend.

- Quoi ?

- Sa va si je te réponds demain ?

- Quand tu voudras, sa m'ira. »

Sur ce, il partit en direction des cachots, pendant que Ginny allait vers la tour de Griffondor, et Dray et Mione partirent aussi de leur coté, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, et arrivèrent à la conclusion que le séjour de Mya, au manoir Malefoy s'était relativement bien passé. Une fois arrivés dans leurs appartements, Dray alla chercher un livre et s'installa dans le salon, tandis qu'Hermione préféra commencer par défaire sa valise. Quand elle fut dans la chambre, elle sortit un CD et le mit dans on lecteur, elle mit le son assez fort et attendit, sur le palier, la réaction de Drago, qui ne se fit pas trop attendre.

« Mya, baisse le son, tu veux nous boussiller les tympans ?

- C'était pas mon intention, mais si tu veux baisser le son vient le faire, dit-elle avec une voix sensuelle.

- A ouais, tu veux que je vienne ? demanda-t-il en commençant à monter les escaliers. »

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé sur le palier, Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui dit :

« J'ai une ou deux suggestion à te faire, dit Mya toujours avec sensualité.

- Quel genre de suggestion ?

- Du genre que j'aime beaucoup danser ce qui inclus d'aller en boite, et que j'ai assez envi de prendre … hum … une douche maintenant.

- Aaaa, et tu voudrais peut-être que je t'accompagne ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé, mais se serait en effet une bonne chose, comme sa tu pourras me faire un massage, répondit Mione en souriant façon Malefoy.

- Bon d'accord si c'est pour un massage, pourquoi pas, ça peut être une forme de … détente, déclara notre blondinet.

- On peut appeler ça comme sa. »

En laissant le volume tel qu'il était, Drago se laissa dirigé par Hermione vers la salle de bain, et une fois dans la pièce il referma la porte qui claqua. Elle lui enleva son pull, qu'elle envoya valser dans la pièce, il fit de même avec la chemise de la jeune fille, commença à déboutonner son pantalon taille basse, que Mya laissa glisser le long de ses jambes, puis elle s'occupa du pantalon de Dray. Une fois en sous-vêtements, qu'ils enlevèrent en moins de temps qu'il faille pour le dire, ils allèrent dans la grande baignoire, et se laissèrent aller à des caresses, des bisous ……… Environ une heure et demi plus tard, ils ressortirent enfin de la salle de bain, passèrent dans leurs chambres respectives pour trouver de quoi mettre, puis sortirent de leur salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Et comme à leurs habitudes se séparèrent une fois dans l'immense salle, ou plus personne n'étaient choqués de les voir ensembles, sauf une personne que toute cette histoire faisait fulminer de rage, c'était Pansy bien évidemment. Ils s'assirent à leurs tables et commencèrent à discuter avec leurs amis.

Du côté des Griffondors : Harry, Ron et les autres garçons parlaient bien évidemment de Quidditch, pendant que Lavande et une des sœurs Patil **(je c'est plus c'est laquelle Padma ou sa sœur qui est chez les Lions ! lol) **; et de son côté, Hermione discutait avec Ginny.

« Alors Gin', c'est quoi ta décision concernant un certain beau goss de cette école ? lui demanda Hermione

- J'en sais trop rien, à vrai dire, dit-elle en rigolant.

- C'est cela oui.

- A ton avis ce qu'est-ce que je vais répondre ?

- Mon avis ne compte pas vraiment, mais je pense que la réponse sera oui, répondit Mya en souriant.

- Oui à quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Ron ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua sa sœur. Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

- Mais sa me regarde vu que t'es ma sœur, bon allez dis.

- Non, et n'insiste même pas. »

En même temps du côté des Serpentards : on pouvait voir, Crabbe et Goyle discutant de rien précisément d'ailleurs, idem pour Pansy et Millicent, qui observaient les deux beaux goss de leurs table; pendant que Drago et Blaise tenait une discussion forte intéressante au sujet d'une brune et d'une rousse.

« C'est fou, je t'ai jamais vu comme ça avec une fille avant, dit Dray en regardant son ami qui lui, regardait la table ou était assise son ex.

- Ouais, mais bon je peux dire pareil pour toi avec Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que sa fait du bien d'être amoureux tu trouves pas ?

- Oui, mais même si jdis que j'attendrais jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne la réponse, j'ai quand même envie dla connaître vite, répondit Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

- Jpeux comprendre, on sort , enfin bon tu me comprend, avec des filles vraiment géniale. Quand tu penses qu'on a passé 6 années à les insultés et à les méprisés, et que maintenant on sort avec elles, c'est fou.

- C'est clair que jamais on aurait imaginé sortir avec Ginny et Hermione, mais le hasard fait bien les chose parfois, déclara Zabini.

- Plutôt bien oui. »

Sur cela, ils finirent leur petit déjeuner, ainsi que la plupart des élèves, puis allèrent en cour quand la cloche sonna.

_**¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤**_

_**¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤**_

**Voilà voilà, je sais que sa chapitre est plutôt très court, mais ne m'en veuillez pas je vous promet que le suivant sera plus long, enfin je l'espère, parce qu'en ce moment j'ai pas vraiment d'inspirations alors pour ne pas gâcher mon histoire je préfère arrêter la pour l'instant (pour ce chapitre) et sinon merci à tous/toutes pour vos reviews et à la prochaine.**

**Bonne Vac'sSsSs à ceux qui les ont j'en fais partie lol et big BzoOoOoOo à tous/toutes.**

Electra493 


End file.
